


Tuyo y mío

by Velia_Vasari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Lawyers, Love/Hate, M/M, Obsession, Platonic Romance, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velia_Vasari/pseuds/Velia_Vasari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory Lestrade es un abogado de fama nacional. Trabaja en el mejor bufete del país, cobra un buen sueldo y ayuda a los más desfavorecidos. No tendría nada de lo que quejarse si no fuera porque un colega suyo y mejor abogado del país, Mycroft Holmes, le roba todos los casos que puede. Gregory está harto de esta situación pero todo cambiará cuando aparezca una hermosa mujer en busca de un abogado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuyo y mío

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con un Mystrade para el reto "Cumpleaños de Rupert Graves" del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us en Facebook. Escogí el prompt de abogados y al principio tenía una idea sencilla, con mucho fluff y humor para pasar el rato. Pero como siempre no puedo escribir fics cortos, se me fue de las manos y acabé escribiendo esto. Espero que lo disfrutéis.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat... ¿De verdad tengo que aclararlo?
> 
> Disculpad cualquier error ortográfico, lo he escrito bastante deprisa y es posible que se me hayan pasado varios errores. Lo resolveré en un futuro. 
> 
> Ahora, ¡a disfrutar!

—¡Holmes!—gritó Greg irrumpiendo sin permiso en el despacho de su compañero—. ¿Se puede saber qué es esto?

—Una carpeta—respondió su compañero sin apartar la vista del ordenador—. Tus dotes deductivas cada vez decaen más, deberías hacer algo al respecto.

—Eso no, idiota—le tiró el informe sobre el teclado, obligándole a parar de teclear y mirarle—. Me has vuelto a quitar un caso. ¡Otro! ¡Ya van cinco este mes!

Mycroft Holmes, pelirrojo, repeinado, nariz aguileña, ojos azules acusadores, frunció los labios en señal de desaprobación a sus rudas maneras, pero no le importaba. El maleducado era él robándole los casos. Uno pensaría que trabajando en el bufete de abogados más importante del Reino Unido habría buenas maneras, buenos casos y sobre todo compañeros con los que llevarte bien. Pero no. Greg llevaba ahí más de 15 años, le había costado sudor y lágrimas conseguir el privilegio de elegir los casos, pero si Holmes le pedía a Bickerton* que se lo diera a él, se lo daba. Aun llevando en la empresa mucho menos tiempo que él. Y estaba harto.

—No es mi culpa que los clientes prefieran otro abogado, Gregory—le respondió Holmes con impertinencia.

—No, no prefieren otro abogado y lo sabes—negó repetidamente con la cabeza, alejándose de él para intentar mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba—. Vas a Bickerton y le pides mis casos a propósito cuando ya estoy con el papeleo. ¿Por qué, eh? ¿Tanto te molesta que me gane el sueldo a final de mes?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. Es pura coincidencia—dijo Holmes inocentemente, el muy capullo—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo muchos asuntos que atender.

—Niégalo cuanto quieras, yo sé la verdad. Y haré que los demás la sepan también—con ímpetu agarró el picaporte para salir de allí. Un minuto más y le daría un puñetazo.

—Gregory—le llamó Holmes tranquilamente.

—¿Qué?—le gritó Greg.

—Te olvidas la carpeta.

—Quédate con la puta carpeta.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y todos los que estaban pasando por allí o trabajando en los cubículos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

—¿Qué miráis? Ni que fuera nada nuevo—musitó Greg mientras se dirigía a su despacho.

Y es que no lo era. Montaba esa escena cada vez que Holmes le quitaba un caso que a él le interesaba. No ya tanto por el dinero, vivía muy bien aun a pesar de que aún le estaba pagando a su exmujer lo que le debía por el divorcio. Realmente quería ayudar a las personas, sobre todo a los que podían pasar ahorrando años para permitirse un abogado de ese bufete, o pedían préstamos que después difícilmente podían pagar. Él se aseguraba de rebajarles la tarifa todo lo posible y se contentaba con ver la cara de felicidad de sus clientes cuando ganaban. Porque hay que ser sinceros, Gregory Lestrade siempre ganaba los casos. Sus colegas le solían llamar "el abogado de los pobres", y hacían bromas diciendo que tenía que dejar el bufete y volver a ser un abogado de oficio. No, había pasado muchos años ahí y estaba cansado. Cuando Bickerton, un antiguo profesor de la universidad, le pidió trabajar para él, no se lo pensó dos veces. Cobrar un buen sueldo no era incompatible con ayudar a las personas necesitadas.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando Mycroft Holmes llegó al bufete hacía casi cuatro años. Se hizo famoso en el mundo de la abogacía incluso antes de acabar la carrera, que además la terminó no en cinco sino en tres años. En los diez años siguientes había sido el abogado personal de las figuras más importantes del país e incluso se rumoreaba que de la familia real. Si Greg no perdía ningún caso, Holmes machacaba al contrario. No dejaba ni el más mínimo cabo suelto, ya fuera llegando a un acuerdo o en el juicio. Y es más, no había caso en el que no resolviera además un crimen.

Uno de los casos más famosos, por el que llamó la atención de Bickerton, fue el de la empresa constructora Holy Ground*. Habían construido una torre de apartamentos de lujo en una zona muy central de Londres, y había sido denunciada por los dueños de las viviendas que destruyeron para conseguir el solar. Al parecer les habían comprado las casas por menos de la mitad de su valor y en algunos casos con chantaje, y no fue hasta que la empresa se vio en problemas con Hacienda que se atrevieron a denunciarles. Su intención era solamente que les dieran el dinero por el valor original de sus antiguas viviendas, pero con Holmes los casos siempre iban un paso más allá de lo esperado. No sólo obtuvieron el doble de lo pedido, sino que cada uno de los denunciantes también consiguió uno de los apartamentos totalmente pagado. Además, para terminar de hundir a la empresa constructora, Holmes demostró durante el juicio de las viviendas que el director había defraudado más de cuatro millones de libras esterlinas y que pagaba a chicas menores de edad para acostarse con ellas. Y todo ello con sólo los informes de Hacienda en la mano, y mirándolos por encima. No los había estudiado.

Greg le empezó a admirar a partir de ese caso, entre otras cosas porque no quiso aceptar el dinero de sus clientes -algo que seguramente ni el propio Greg habría hecho-. Ayudó a Bickerton en todo lo posible para que Holmes fuera a trabajar con ellos, incluso asistió a las últimas reuniones de negociación del contrato que tuvieron. Deseaba trabajar con él, y de hecho se llevaron bastante bien los primeros cinco meses. Después vio la verdadera cara de Holmes.

Todo empezó con un caso sumamente interesante. Una familia acudió a él para que sacara a su hijo mayor de la cárcel. Le acusaron injustamente de asesinato por encontrar su móvil en la escena de un crimen, aun a pesar de su alegación de que se lo habían robado el día anterior al asesinato. No tenía nada en común con la víctima, ni siquiera vivían en la misma ciudad. Pero a la fiscalía no le importó y le condenaron a 30 años de prisión*. Greg se reunió con él varias veces en prisión, habló con todo aquel que pudiera ayudarle con la coartada y a montar la defensa que el anterior abogado no estaba capacitado para hacer decentemente. Estaba a punto de recurrir la sentencia cuando Bickerton le llamó a su despacho y le dijo que le quitaba el caso. Greg se enfadó, no entendía por qué lo hacía. No había hecho nada mal, y la familia estaba muy contenta con su trabajo. De hecho, Greg estaba seguro de que declararían al chico inocente. Lo único que le dijo Bickerton fue que lo sentía, pero que debía ceder el caso.

Se desahogó con Holmes junto a la cafetera, despotricando por haberse quemado la lengua y por tener el jefe que tenían. Entonces Holmes le confesó que le habían apartado del caso porque él lo había pedido. En aquel momento Greg pensó que Holmes parecía avergonzado, pero ahora, pasado tanto tiempo, sabía que fue pura actuación. Greg se enfadó con él, por supuesto, pero aun así intentó seguir llevándose bien con él. Sin embargo, cuando pocos meses después volvió a hacerle lo mismo con el caso del dependiente de la tienda de telefonía, no aguantó más. Fue a reclamar a Bickerton, pero él no daba explicaciones, no quería meterse en problemas con sus empleados. Holmes tampoco quería darle explicaciones, así que se declaró enemigo público de Holmes. Desde entonces no pasaban tres meses sin que le robara un caso, y nadie, ninguno de sus compañeros, querían verlo. No querían ver la verdad, que por muy bueno que fuera Holmes, por mucho prestigio que les hubiera dado el tenerle con ellos, era uno de los peores tipos de abogado que existían. Maldito dinero y malditos abogados que hacían lo que fuera por él.

Se encerró en su despacho con otro portazo y ni siquiera llegó a su sillón cuando alguien se atrevió a abrir la puerta.

—No ha ido bien por lo que veo.

Era Sally Donovan, una becaria con un futuro brillante por delante en la abogacía. La había acogido como su pupila después de que su anterior becario renunciara al puesto sin dar ninguna explicación. Le había impresionado su currículo, por supuesto. Si no, no la habría acogido. Pero también la había aceptado por lo gracioso que le parecía su pelo negro, rizado y alborotado. Cuando quería incordiarla se ponía a jugar con él y la enfadaba tanto que tenía que ir corriendo por los pasillos del bufete para escapar de ella. Además, callaría un par de bocas cuando ella, de piel morena, triunfara en un mundo principalmente de blancos. Había aguantado muchos insultos racistas en la universidad y se había propuesto enseñarla para que demostrara la estupidez que era el racismo. Y por mucho que ella dijera que jugar así con su pelo era racismo, sabía que no lo decía en serio. O más bien lo esperaba.

—¿Por qué nunca me quita un caso de divorcio?—se quejó Greg dejándose caer sobre la silla giratoria—. Esos sí que no le interesan.

Sally cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó frente al escritorio, dejando un montón de papeles sobre él. No desentonaban con la cantidad que ya tenía acumulada no solo en el escritorio, sino en cualquier superficie que estuviera disponible. Prefería tener las reuniones con sus clientes en la sala de reuniones, era un espacio mucho más íntimo, y encontraba todo lo que quisiera en ese pequeño caos que era su despacho. Sally intentó ordenarlo una vez, poco después de que la contrataran, y la bronca que recibió de Greg fue tal que estuvo a punto de renunciar. Pero no lo hizo, era una mujer valiente. Eso la iría muy bien cuando tuviera su propio despacho.

—Algún día se cansará, lo sabes—intentó animarle Sally.

—No lo creo—dijo Greg reposando la cabeza en el respaldo. Tenía que relajarse para poder funcionar el resto del día. Ya le había quitado el caso, punto. No servía de nada seguir pensando en ello, aunque sí tenía que pensar cómo podía hacer que los demás vieran por fin la verdadera cara de Mycroft—. ¿Qué tal llevas el juicio de mañana?

—Bien, aunque aún me quedan un par de cosas que aclarar.

—No te preocupes demasiado. Lo importante es que el cliente parezca seguro de sí mismo durante el juicio.

—Ya, pero...

Era un simple caso de robo, por eso se lo había asignado a Sally. El cliente era claramente culpable, pero no siempre podían defender a los inocentes. Sally seguía teniendo muchos problemas éticos al respecto, no había podido aclarar esas dudas durante la carrera.

—No te preocupes, vas a estar bien. Lo vas a hacer lo mejor posible, lo sé. Y si le culpan, bueno, seguirás cobrando y a él sólo le caerán dos años de cárcel. Con buen comportamiento estará fuera en menos de seis meses. Tampoco repercutirá en la imagen del bufete, así que estate tranquila.

—¿Irás para darme ánimos? ¿Por favor?—le preguntó con nerviosismo. Realmente estaba preocupada.

—Me ofende que lo dudes. No me perdería tu estreno por nada del mundo.

—Gracias—le apretó la mano sobre el escritorio en señal de agradecimiento y se levantó—. ¿Algún consejo más?

—Asegúrate de dejar esta noche la ropa preparada—le aconsejó Greg.

—¿En serio? ¿Te pido un consejo y esto es lo que me das?

—Hazme caso, mañana no sabrás ni abrocharte bien la camisa. Me lo agradecerás. Y ahora vete, tengo muchos matrimonios que romper.

—Quién lo habría dicho, eres todo un casanova—dijo en broma Sally antes de salir rápidamente del despacho.

Greg se rió por la broma y organizó los nuevos papeles según su sofisticado sistema de caos organizado. Para él pocas cosas había más aburridas que un divorcio, sobre todo después de haber pasado por uno, pero le permitían tener la mente lo suficientemente libre como para pensar en un plan para desacreditar a Mycroft Holmes de una vez por todas.

 

.  
.  
.

 

No podía dar ni dos pasos dentro del edificio de justicia* sin saludar a alguien. Recorrer esos pasillos después de tantos años le traía muchos recuerdos, algunos buenos y otros muy amargos. Pero todos y cada uno de ellos formaban parte de su carrera profesional, fueron lo que le forjaron y le curtieron. No siempre había sido invencible, había tenido algunas derrotas humillantes en esos mismos juzgados, pero habría aprendido de sus errores. Y esperaba que fuera eso lo que Sally sacara en claro de su primer juicio.

La saludó a lo lejos cuando llegó al pasillo de la sala donde celebrarían el juicio.

—¿Nerviosa?

—¿Yo? No, no, qué va. Para nada. Es decir, está en juego la libertad de un hombre. La ética humana. El destino de la jurisprudencia de los sistemas democráticos tal y como los conocemos. Pero no, no estoy nerviosa—dijo de carrerilla mientras se secaba compulsivamente las manos en el pantalón.

—Sally—dijo Greg con un tono tranquilo mientras la agarraba de los hombros y la obligaba a mirarle—, tranquila. Respira hondo—hizo algunas respiraciones para que le imitara, y cuando consideró que no saldría corriendo, la soltó—. Es sólo un juicio normal y corriente. Entrarás ahí, patearás unos cuantos traseros y cuando salgas te darás cuenta que el mundo no se ha parado. Pase lo que pase, va a estar bien.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó insegura.

—De verdad—le aseguró Greg con una sonrisa.

—El juicio empezará en diez minutos—anunció un alguacil asomándose por la puerta de la sala.

—Una cosa antes de irte—se desajustó un poco su corbata roja, lo suficiente para sacársela por la cabeza y entregársela a Sally—. Antes de mi primer juicio me manché la camisa con mostaza. Cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde para cambiarme de camisa, así que mi mentor me regaló su corbata para ocultar la mancha.

Sally se levantó el cuello de la camisa y dejó que Greg le ajustara la corbata.

—¿Ganaste el juicio?

—No, pero aún conservo la corbata con mucho cariño. Cada vez que la veo me acuerdo de ese primer juicio, y de mi mentor gritándome que jamás en la vida volviera a comer mostaza.

Greg hizo una mueca divertida y ella se rió. Sabía que ella entendía lo que le quería decir con esa historia, que estaba orgulloso de ella y que recordaría ese momento tanto como ella.

Sally aparentemente estaba más segura de sí misma, o al menos así lo reflejaba su sonrisa. La vio entrar en el juzgado y esperó junto a los demás asistentes a que les dejaran pasar. Se sentó en el lado opuesto al de Sally para observarla mejor. El cliente, supuesto ladrón, estaba con la cabeza agachada mirándose las manos. Cuántas veces había visto esa actitud despreocupada en los culpables.

Esperaba haber tomado la mejor decisión para Sally dándole ese caso.

El juicio empezó nada más entrar la juez Johnson, una antigua conocida de Greg. Era implacable con sus sentencias, las más justas y sinceras que podías encontrarte en un juzgado. Empezaron exponiendo el caso y la primera parte en hablar fue la fiscalía. Sally estaba concentrada tomando notas, y en un momento dado le susurró algo a su cliente. El hombre asintió un par de veces y se irguió en su asiento para parecer seguro. Greg sonrió.

Después de que acabara la primera intervención de Sally notó a alguien sentarse a su lado. Miró de reojo y tuvo que girarse por completo para creérselo.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?—le susurró a Holmes.

—Shh—le mandó callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—"Shh" nada, tú no tienes que estar aquí.

Un señor carraspeó justo detrás de ellos y Holmes le lanzó su típica mirada de "te lo dije". Prestó atención al resto del juicio, pero estaba enfadado. Mucho. ¿Ni siquiera en un día importante como ese iba a dejarle en paz?

Cuando la juez pidió un descanso de 20 minutos Greg se levantó rápidamente y salió de la sala, seguido muy de cerca por Holmes.

—Ahora respóndeme—le exigió Greg nada más salir al pasillo—: ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó, marcando cada palabra.

—Tenía que hablar con la juez Johnson, pero llegué bastante pronto a la cita—Holmes se encogió de hombros.

—El tiempo se pasa muy bien en las cafeterías, no sé si lo sabías—dijo sarcásticamente

—¿Y perderme el primer juicio de la becaria de mi "enemigo número uno"? No lo veo probable.

—No, claro que no—musitó Greg.

—Johnson condenará a su cliente con un año y medio de cárcel.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué le diste el caso?—preguntó con genuina curiosidad. A veces conseguía confundirle y parecer un colega preocupado de verdad—. Tendrías que haberle dado uno que pudiera ganar para que ganara confianza en sí misma.

—No es confianza lo que necesita—se le escapó a Greg, y ante la ceja arqueada de Holmes sólo pudo explicarse—. Necesita aprender que los abogados no siempre defendemos inocentes, y que hasta el criminal más aborrecible tiene derecho a ser defendido.

—No consideraría el hurto como el crimen más aborrecible.

—No, pero le enseñará la lección—comentó Greg distraídamente.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Obviamente Greg no iba a empezar una conversación amigable, pero hasta que mostrara la verdadera naturaleza de Holmes en público tenía que ser por lo menos cordial con él.

—Tienes mucha confianza en tu becaria—afirmó Mycroft tras un rato.

—Sí—dijo Greg sonriendo y mirando hacia la puerta del juzgado—. Va a ser una abogada brillante.

Cuando apartó la mirada de la puerta y la volvió a fijar en Holmes, se encontró con éste mirándole muy fijamente y con una expresión que cada vez le incomodaba más. Afortunadamente avisaron de la reanudación del juicio y Greg entró rápidamente. Holmes volvió a sentarse a su lado y pasaron el resto del juicio en silencio. Sally defendió a su cliente con uñas y dientes, incluso hubo un momento en el que pareció que iba a ganar el juicio. Pero la juez Johnson era implacable. Un año y medio de cárcel, tal y como había predicho Holmes. Al salir los dos esperaron en silencio en el pasillo. Por suerte Sally no tardó mucho en aparecer y se acercó a ellos.

—Lo ha hecho genial, Sally—la felicitó Greg con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias, Greg—había perdido, pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Eso era lo importante, que supiera que no se acababa el mundo por perder un juicio.

—Ha salvado el caso de manera admirable, aunque han condenado a su cliente—la sonrisa de Sally empequeñeció un poco—. Y perder un caso de este tipo no es la mejor manera de empezar una carrera profesional exitosa.

La sonrisa de Sally había desaparecido por completo, y la furia de Greg hacia Holmes volvió atravesándole de arriba abajo como un rayo.

—Yo también perdí mi primer caso y aquí estoy—le reprochó a Mycroft—. No le hagas caso, Sally. Has estado brillante. Podían haberle condenado a mucho más tiempo, pero gracias a ti estará en la calle muy pronto.

—Sí, muy buen trabajo haciendo que un criminal vuelva pronto a estar libre.

Si las miradas mataran, Greg le estaría matando en ese preciso instante. Quería borrarle esa sonrisa sardónica de la cara con un puñetazo, pero a cambio rodeó a Sally con un brazo, haciendo de barrera entre ella y los insultos de Holmes y empezó a guiarla por el pasillo.

—Has estado genial, ¿te lo he dicho? ¡Hablabas con una seguridad increíble! Y ese pelo, parece algodón de azúcar.

Greg la revolvió el pelo y Sally intentó apartarse.

—¡Greg!—se quejó con su risa fácil en los labios, sonriendo otra vez.

Sabía que las palabras de Holmes la habían hecho daño, pero él estaba allí para animarla y apoyada. Porque era algo más que su becaria, era su amiga.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Su corazón le dolía mientras les observaba marcharse, riendo, por el pasillo. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había vuelto a ser el idiota de siempre con Gregory. ¿Por qué nunca podía mantener la boca callada o simplemente no empeorar su relación? Con cada cosa que hacía y decía, sólo le separaba más de él. Cada día podía soportarlo menos. Aún recordaba esas charlas amistosas en la cafetería del bufete hacía casi cuatro años, y lo que daría por volver a vivirlas.

Se sentó en el primer banco libre que vio, metió su cabeza entre las rodillas y respiró profundamente. Después de tantos sacrificios, de meterse en ese bufete que no le otorgaba beneficio ni fama ninguna, después de todos esos años empezaba a plantearse si debía abandonar, si merecía la pena. Entonces a lo lejos oyó la inconfundible risa de Gregory, que aunque le atravesó el corazón por no estar dirigida a él, le hizo recordar que sí, que él merecía todo.

—Mycroft, siento haberte hecho espe... ¿Estás bien?

Mycroft levantó la cabeza y se encontró a la juez Johnson inclinado sobre él, preocupada. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla y se puso de pie.

—Sí, señora Johnson. Estoy bien, ha sido un pequeño mareo.

—Deberías cuidarte más. Aún recuerdo aquella vez que te desmayaste.

—Fue durante un descanso, no fue importante.

—Deshidratación, Mycroft.

—Y aun así gané el juicio. Ahora vayamos a su despacho, hay cosas más importantes de las que hablar que mi salud.

La juez le lanzó una mirada severa, pero no puso ninguna pega más y emprendieron el camino hacia su despacho. Solo en aquellos momentos podía dejar a Gregory en un rincón de su mente y que le permitiera trabajar con tranquilidad. Cuando se sentaron en el despacho Mycroft sacó la carpeta de su maletín y se la entregó a la juez Johnson. Ella leyó el contenido mirando por encima de sus gafas.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

—Necesito tu opinión profesional. Me asignaron el caso hace poco, y necesito saber cuál es la pena que le pondrías con una mala defensa.

Era el último caso que le había quitado a Gregory. La defensa que estaba montando era casi impecable, dentro de sus posibilidades, por supuesto. Si tuviera la misma capacidad de deducción que él se habría dado cuenta de varios aspectos que le habrían dado problemas durante el juicio. Y además, no podía permitir que siguiera llevando ese caso. Era de vital importancia.

—Sin leerlo en profundidad y con un abogado que no fuera tan bueno como tú, te diría que a tu cliente le podrían caer cinco años.

—Eso había deducido.

—Siempre y cuando no se disculpara, por supuesto.

—¿Disculparse? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No cambiaría nada.

—Cierto—admitió la juez Johnson dejando las gasas sobre la mesa—. Pero la familia agradecería una disculpa pública y el juez lo tendría en cuenta. Quizá lo rebajaría a cuatro años sólo por eso.

Mycroft sabía que una disculpa a tiempo podía ahorrar muchos problemas en determinados juicios, pero nunca los había recomendado porque, para él, siempre eran falsas disculpas. Sin embargo la juez podía tener más razón de la que sospechaba.

—Muchas gracias, me ha sido de mucha ayuda—Mycroft se puso e pie y recogió el informe.

—Siempre es un placer, ya lo sabes.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Más peticiones de divorcios sobre su mesa. Llevaba uno a cabo y surgían tres. ¿Es que la gente no se cansaba nunca de casarse?

Se levantó para estirar las piernas y observó la calle a través de su gran ventanal. La gente corría de un lado para otro, con prisas, sin observar a su alrededor. Era lo normal en una ciudad tan grande y ajetreada como Londres y aunque le gustaba ese estilo de vida a veces prefería la tranquilidad de las afueras. Ese era uno de sus pequeños sueños, comprar una casa con un gran jardín donde pudiera tener varios perros. Y con chimenea preferiblemente, donde pudiera sentarse en un agradable sillón y escuchar la radio de fondo mientras se ponía al día con los últimos ejemplares de revistas jurídicas. No es que se quejara de la cómoda tumbona junto a la terraza que tenía en su actual piso, pero estar continuamente con el sonido del tráfico le empezaba a hartar. Suponía que era por haberse criado en el campo y haber pasado casi todo el tiempo hasta su adolescencia en la calle, corriendo por caminos de tierra y jugando al escondite entre árboles y campos de cultivo abandonados. Su familia había estado muy orgullosa cuando consiguió entrar en la facultad de derecho, era el único de su familia que había conseguido ir a la universidad, y aunque no era ni de lejos una tan aclamada como la de Oxford su empeño le permitió poder llegar donde estaba en ese momento. En el bufete de abogados más prestigioso del país, sí, pero en un despacho completamente impersonal y sin ninguna foto de familiares que poder ver para darse ánimos y volver pronto a casa. Sólo le esperaban restos de comida rápida y un montón de películas que no se animaba a terminar. Quizás algún día...

Y en eso consistía su vida, en un montón de quizás. "Quizás encuentre una nueva mujer", "quizá pueda formar una familia", aún seguía siendo joven, tal y como se empeñaba en recordarle su madre cada vez que hablaba por teléfono con ella; "quizá pueda irme un fin de semana de vacaciones a Francia o España". Quizás, quizás, quizás.

Ese no era uno de sus mejores días, desde luego. Llevar tantos divorcios en un día te acababan pasando factura. Debía concentrarse en otra cosa, otro caso lo suficientemente interesante como para motivarle pero no tanto como para que Holmes se lo quitara otra vez. Hacía poco había oído a Sally hablar de un posible caso; lo desestimó en su momento, pero con suerte aún seguían interesados en que Bickerton & Co. les llevara el caso. Cuando salió al pasillo para preguntar a Sally, se quedó paralizado. Y enfadado. Holmes estaba apoyado en las paredes del cubículo de Sally, con esa maligna sonrisa que ponía siempre para los negocios.

—¡Holmes!—le llamó.

Todos se giraron hacia él, sorprendidos. Pero él no, se giró lentamente aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

—Gregory, buenas tardes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Tu despacho está en la otra punta.

—Sólo quería disculparme con la señorita Donovan por mi comportamiento de ayer. ¿Verdad, querida?

Sally estaba seria y tensa por la presencia de Holmes, al igual que le pasaba a todos los que no estaban acostumbrados a tenerle cerca. Su altura imponía, al igual que su complexión. No estaba fuera de su peso, simplemente era grande.

—Sí, me ha pedido disculpas—admitió Sally con voz segura, tal vez incluso un poco desafiante

—¿Y por qué lo has hecho?—le preguntó Greg a la defensiva. No solamente por ser Holmes, que siempre tenía una razón para actuar aunque aún no supiera cuál era, sino también por el daño que le hizo a Sally.

—Me pareció apropiado. Nunca fue mi intención que la señorita Donovan se lo tomara a mal. De hecho, si pudiera la tendría como mi becaria.

—¿Es que también me quieres robar a mi becaria además de los casos?

—No quería decir eso. Tengo un sentido del humor un tanto diferente.

—Las bromas son para tus amigos, no para nosotros—le espetó Greg y decidió que con eso se terminó su conversación. Se metió en el cubículo de Sally y le preguntó por el caso que tenía en mente, ignorando a Holmes.

—Llamaron esta mañana—le informó Sally dándole la carpeta del caso—. Están desesperados porque les lleves tú el caso. Incluso han aumentado la cifra estándar.

Greg miró de reojo a Holmes, quien seguía por allí cerca, obviamente prestando atención a su conversación. Si quería quitarle también ese caso, iba listo.

Se dirigió otra vez a su despacho para estudiar el caso en profundidad cuando vio que Holmes le seguía.

—Vete, Holmes—le advirtió Greg.

—Quiero hablar contigo un minuto. A solas.

Greg miró de reojo a Sally, quien le estaba dando ánimos asintiendo efusivamente con la cabeza. A ella también le había lavado el cerebro. Estupendo.

—Sólo un minuto—dejó la puerta abierta para que Holmes pasara y se sentó tras su escritorio. Recolocó varios papeles, fingiendo que no le interesaba esa conversación.

—También quería pedirte perdón.

Fue toda una sorpresa. Dejó los papeles tal cual estaban y le miró fijamente en busca de algún signo de mentira, cualquier cosa. Rebuscó en su mente sobre todo lo que sabía de expresión corporal, pero no encontró nada.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?—Holmes asintió—. ¿Tú? ¿Pidiendo perdón?

—Así es.

—Espera un momento, ¿por qué específicamente estás pidiendo perdón?—preguntó receloso. Había demasiadas cosas por las que ese hombre podía disculparse. Robarle los casos, por supuesto, tomarle por idiota, hablar de mala manera a Sally...

—Por todo, realmente. Me gustaría que dejásemos el rencor atrás y pudiéramos llevarnos bien, como buenos colegas de profesión.

Había algo en todo eso que no le gustaba. Holmes jamás haría algo así, necesita una buena razón. Para todo.

—Lo haría si dejaras de robarme los casos.

—Yo no te robo...

—¡Sí, lo haces! ¡Ni se te ocurra negarlo! No al menos cuando estamos sin testigos, porque es eso lo que te interesa, ¿verdad? Que los demás no sepan de lo que eres capaz.

—Gregory, no cambies de tema. Los demás no importan, sólo quiero que nos llevemos bien.

—Cuando el infierno se congele—soltó Greg dándole la espalda para mirar por la ventana, pero le seguía viendo por el reflejo. Le vio pasarse una mano por la cara, aunque dudaba que estuviera tan exasperado como Greg en ese momento.

—¿Es que no hay ninguna manera de que nos podamos llevar bien?

—Te lo he dicho, cuando dejes de robarme los casos.

Holmes se quedó en silencio, mirándole a través del reflejo. Tenía la mandíbula y los hombros tensos, las manos convertidas en puños. Estaba enfadado y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Una lástima que Greg tampoco.

—Mira—dijo Greg dándose la vuelta para mirarle de frente—, no somos unos adolescentes o unos recién licenciados como para estar con estas tonterías.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Te concedo una tregua. Yo te ignoro, tú me ignoras, y me dejas a mí y a mis casos en paz.

Los segundos pasaban en silencio y Greg entendió que incluso aquello era imposible con ese hombre.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?—preguntó Holmes inesperadamente.

—No, lo que quiero es que te vayas del bufete. Pero ya tengo asumido que no será posible, así que me quedo con la segunda mejor opción.

Entonces Mycroft suspiró derrotado y extendió su mano.

—De acuerdo, acepto la tregua.

Greg le apretó la mano y rápidamente se soltó.

—Buenas tardes—le deseó Greg a modo de despedida.

Holmes le respondió con un movimiento de la cabeza y le dejó solo en su despacho. Entonces Greg se derrumbó en su silla giratoria. Dudaba que Holmes mantuviera la tregua, pero por primera vez en cuatro años Greg podía respirar tranquilo.

 

.  
.  
.

 

¿Eso era lo que quería Gregory? ¿Que se marchara del bufete? ¿Tanto le odiaba? Cuando dijo eso, y mirándole con esa cara de odio, Mycroft creyó que le daba un infarto. Afortunadamente sólo fue una taquicardia, pero fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que había oído en su vida. No podía afrontarlo en ese momento, simplemente no podía. Por eso decidió refugiarse en su trabajo.

Como un autómata fue hacia su despacho, se encerró en él y revisó la defensa del caso de Gregory. No era suficiente. Dos casos a la vez. Tampoco. Tres, cuatro. Datos y más datos iban por su cabeza pero seguía sin ser suficiente.

Nunca sería suficiente para aplacar ese dolor sordo en su pecho.

 

.  
.  
.

 

—Siéntese, por favor—le dijo Greg a su clienta señalando la silla frente a él en la sala de reuniones—. Muchas gracias por venir con tan poco tiempo.

—No, por favor. Muchísimas gracias a usted por acceder a atender el caso—le contestó la clienta, Molly Hooper.

Era una mujer hermosa, no cabía la menor duda. Pelo castaño largo y sedoso, ojos marrones y brillantes, una pequeña nariz levemente roja y una boca pequeña que no parecía estar acostumbrada a armar escándalos. Parecía tímida también, pero eso sólo aumentaban las ganas de protegerla. Era como la típica damisela frágil en apuros de los cuentos de hadas, siempre y cuando el dragón fuera una multinacional farmacéutica y el caballero de brillante armadura un abogado con el pelo canoso*.

—Su caso me ha llamado especialmente la atención—y si no hubiera sido así, lo necesitaba para distraerse de todas formas—. He investigado un poco por mi cuenta, y me he enterado de que hay más personas aparte de su hermano Michael* que se han visto afectadas.

—Esos desgraciados, lo que le hicieron a Mike—dijo Molly apretando un pañuelo entre sus manos—. Han destrozado muchas vidas, señor Lestrade. Y nadie se atreve a denunciarlo.

—Usted sí, y eso es lo que importa—intentó tranquilizarla Greg apretando sus manos inclinándose sobre la mesa—. Sé que es duro y que ya le contó a mi subordinada el caso, pero me sería de gran ayuda si volviera a recitarlo para mí—Molly pareció dudar, así que le dio otro apretón—. Por favor. Piense que usted es la única voz para todas esas personas que aún están a tiempo.

Tras unos segundos más de duda, Molly asintió decididamente. Era una mujer valiente y decidida aun a pesar de su apariencia. Admirable.

—Hace 10 años, diagnosticaron a mi hermano Mike con Parkinson. Un chico en plena adolescencia, con novia y un futuro brillante. Fue una mala noticia para toda la familia, pero los médicos nos aseguraron que podía seguir adelante, que aunque con el tiempo iría perdiendo el control de sus músculos, con el tratamiento adecuado podría vivir mucho tiempo. Hicimos todo lo posible, nos gastamos miles de libras en tratamientos y medicamentos, pero pronto la enfermedad empeoró y los fármacos ya no servían, tuvieron que operarle—esto lo dijo de carrerilla, como si ya lo hubiera contado incontables veces—. Fue una de las pocas personas que no responden bien a esa operación. Los médicos le dieron muy poca esperanza de vida—la voz se le quebró un poco, pero en seguida recuperó la compostura y la seriedad en su voz—. Lo estábamos asumiendo cuando... Cuando ellos contactaron con nosotros—dijo con repugnancia—. Nunca me dieron una buena impresión, pero mis padres estaban desesperados y los médicos sólo daban buena referencia de ellos.

—Por ellos, ¿se refiere a la empresa farmacéutica Baskerville?—preguntó Greg mientras no paraba de tomar notas.

—Exacto. Esos desgaciados.

—¿Qué les propusieron a usted y a sus padres?

—Un fármaco experimental. Yo no quería, me negué desde el principio. Estudié medicina, ¿sabe? Soy forense y en ese mundo siempre te toca un caso del estilo. Una sustancia que no debería estar ahí, pero que las farmacéuticas pusieron para ganar dinero rápidamente y sobornar a las familias si era necesario.

—Así que según su experiencia laboral, es algo recurrente que esto pase.

—Sí, bastante más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Prefiero mil veces las semanas llenas de asesinatos—dijo con media sonrisa—. Oh, no quería decir eso, no piense mal, por favor. Es que...

—No se preocupe, lo entiendo—dijo Greg con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla—. Los forenses son conocidos por su peculiar sentido del humor.

—Ni lo dude—le respondió la sonrisa, era muy bonita—. Me ha costado más de una relación.

—¿Está soltera?—preguntó Greg seriamente mientras seguía tomando notas.

—Sí. ¿Es importante para la defensa?—preguntó inocentemente.

—Podría serlo, nunca hay que descartar estos pequeños detalles. Pero siga con su relato, por favor.

—Nos ofrecieron ese fármaco experimental. Yo me negué, discutí mucho con mis padres. Pero ellos eran los tutores legales, la última palabra era suya.

—Y le dieron el fármaco.

—Se lo dieron, sí. Los primeros meses fueron gratis, hasta que vimos que poco a poco Mike se iba recuperando—soltó una sonrisa triste mirando al infinito, recordando—. No se movía con la misma agilidad, pero nunca olvidaré su sonrisa cuando pudo salir a la calle por su propio pie después de casi un año en cama. Y después tuvimos que pagar por las pastillas. Era de esperar, pero nos pedían una cantidad desmesurada por un blister con cuatro pastillas.

—¿Blister?

—Sí, la lámina donde vienen guardados las pastillas en las cajas.

—¿Y cuánto pedían por uno de esos?

—150 libras—Greg casi se atraganta con su propia saliva de la impresión—.Mis padres daban el dinero sin rechistar. Mi hermano necesitaba una cada tres días. Puede hacer los cálculos.

—Sus padres se arruinaron—dijo Greg con la voz más profesional que tenía, no podía dejar ver lo que le estaba afectando esa historia.

—Pidieron tantos préstamos que al final tuvieron que vender la casa y venirse a vivir conmigo. En ese momento creímos que merecía la pena con tal de que Mike se recuperara y pudiera tener una vida medianamente normal. Jamás esperamos...

Molly dejó la frase en el aire y respiró hondo varias veces, aguantando el temblor de la voz y las ganas de llorar.

—¿Quiere un poco de agua?—le ofreció Greg. Molly asintió así que se apresuró a la nevera de la cafetería de la planta para llevarle una botella de agua embotellada.

—Gracias—le agradeció Molly tras beber casi media botella de golpe—. Da igual cuántos años pasen, lo sigo sintiendo como si fuera ayer.

—Es totalmente comprensible. ¿Quiere descansar un poco?

—No, cuanto antes lo cuente antes terminaré. Un día, poco después de volver de trabajar, a Mike le empezaron a dar convulsiones. Estaba tan pálido como la leche, los ojos en blanco, y vomitó tanto que casi se ahoga en su propio vómito. Le llevamos en ambulancia al hospital, le operaron de urgencia. No salió vivo de allí.

—Hace ya tres años de su muerte—dijo Greg con toda la delicadeza posible.

—Y en mi familia parece que fue ayer, da igual cuánto tiempo pase. Cuando nos dieron la noticia exigí que me enseñaran todos los informes. Al principio sospeché de negligencia médica, pero no, todo lo hicieron bien. Creímos que simplemente era algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. No le quisimos dar más vueltas.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Cuando diagnosticaron a Mike, nos metimos en una asociación para el Parkinson. Nos hicimos amigos de bastantes familias, y unos meses después de lo de Mike le ocurrió a otro chico. Después a un hombre, a una mujer, a una chica... A todos les ocurrió lo mismo. Un día tuvieron convulsiones, les llevaron al hospital y murieron. Algunos ni siquiera llegaron a la mesa de quirófano.

—Y todos ellos seguían el mismo tratamiento experimental.

Molly asintió en silencio para después beber otro gran sorbo de agua.

—Quisimos hacer una denuncia colectiva. Estaba claro que todos murieron por su culpa. Pero la empresa se enteró de nuestras intenciones y nos ofreció dinero a cambio de no decir nada. Algunos lo aceptaron, pero yo me negué—la mirada de Molly se había endurecido como el acero—. Yo no quiero dinero. No me va a devolver a mi hermano. Lo único que quiero es que Baskerville pague por todo el daño que nos ha causado a todos. Habrían muerto igual, sí, pero sin tanto dolor y de una forma digna.

—Y yo haré cuanto esté en mi mano para conseguirlo, se lo aseguro.

Molly le sonrió de forma reconfortante. Le admiraba la capacidad de algunos de sus clientes de luchar por lo que creían justo, y la mujer que tenía en frente no era ninguna excepción.

—Tengo la esperanza de que esta vez la denuncia llegue hasta el final. Por eso he querido contratarles a ustedes.

—No somos un bufete al que se pueda sobornar para llegar a tratos, se lo aseguro. Y mucho menos conmigo. Pero tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer antes de interponer la denuncia. Hay que recaudar testimonios y testigos dispuestos a compadecer en el juicio, porque espero que quiera que haya uno, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto. No me importa cuánto dure y cuánto tenga que pagar.

—No se preocupe por los números, ha dado con el abogado indicado para ello.

Molly se le quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

—Para ser un abogado de ricos es muy caritativo.

—Todos tienen derecho a la mejor defensa, da igual el precio.

—Ya existen los abogados de oficio.

—Y fui uno durante mucho tiempo. Pero en mi puesto actual puedo ayudar a gente como usted, deseosos de un litigio con repercusión mediática pero que en circunstancias normales no podrían pagar ni un mes de servicios.

—Es un Robin Hood moderno, solo que en vez de llevar arco y capa lleva traje.

—Tampoco es para tanto—dijo con modestia.

—Sí lo es. Sospecho que sea cual sea el resultado de todo esto, nunca podré estarle lo suficientemente agradecida.

—Eso me lo podrá decir después, por lo menos cuando hayamos empezado a montar la acusación.

No sabía si hacerse ilusiones, pero desde luego ahí estaba pasando algo entre los dos. Tenía una norma personal, y era no relacionarse sentimentalmente con los clientes. Pero Molly parecía una mujer tan especial que podría hacer una excepción con ella.

—Tengo una lista de personas dispuestas a participar y testificar lo que sea necesario—dijo Molly sacando una libreta roja del bolso.

—Por ahora podemos trabajar con eso—Greg leyó la hoja con la lista de nombres, sólo siete personas—, pero necesitaremos más personas.

—No hay muchas más que estén dispuestas. Cobraron el soborno de Baskerville y han pasado página.

—No se puede pasar página de una cosa así. Estoy seguro de que con el aliciente adecuado, podemos convencer a cinco personas más. Mínimo.

—¿Cuántos quiere llevar a testificar?

—Cuantos más mejor, pero un mínimo de 15 estaría bien para empezar.

Molly le miró con sorpresa y después sonrió.

—Definitivamente estaré en deuda con usted.

Quería contestar y decir que sólo hacía su trabajo, pero se quedó mirando esos ojos marrones tan cálidos. Sí, esa mujer tenía algo especial.

 

.  
.  
.

 

La siguiente semana fue un continuo ajetreo de personas en el bufete. Todos los que estaban en la lista de Molly accedieron con entusiasmo a contar su historia, grabarla en vídeo y firmar ante notario para que legado el momento no se pudiera dudar de su legalidad.

Eran relatos verdaderamente desgarradores, todos y cada uno de ellos, y Greg se veía cada vez más motivado para destruir a la farmacéutica Baskerville. Había conseguido el visto bueno de Bickerton, pero algunos de sus clientes más importantes amenazaron con irse del bufete si seguían con la demanda. Incluso recibieron un fax de Baskerville en la que les amenazaban de forma muy sutil. Algunos colegas le llamaban loco por enfrentarse a un litigio de ese estilo, pero a Greg no le importaba. Las lágrimas y el sufrimiento de los familiares era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que estaba haciendo algo bueno por ellos, y que seguramente sería el único que lo haría.

Sin embargo, con los ocho testimonios que habían recopilado, no tenían suficiente. Tenían que llegar a tal cantidad de personas que a la farmacéutica no le saliera rentable pagar una compensación económica. Por eso accedió a los archivos de la anterior demanda que no se llegó a cumplimentar y recopiló los nombres de aquellos que aceptaron el soborno, como lo llamaba Molly. Eran un total de 20 familias. A todas llamó por teléfono, pero solo cinco accedieron a hablar con él en persona. Fue a sus casas acompañado de Molly, les explicaron la situación y tras resolver sus dudas y sus miedos accedieron a dar también su testimonio y sumarse a la demanda.

Para ser la primera semana, contar con 13 personas era muy buena noticia, aunque Molly no estaba tan segura.

—Es cierto que habrá gente a la que no podamos convencer—le explicó Greg mientras tomaban un descanso en la cafetería de la planta de su despacho—. Pero eso no significa que no podamos buscar más personas.

—Sigo sin entenderte, de verdad—en algún momento de esa semana habían pasado a tutearse, y Greg debía admitir que no le molestaba lo más mínimo—. Yo soy la primera que quiero que salga bien, pero tú eres demasiado optimista.

—Piensa en todos los que están tomando actualmente el medicamento experimental. Necesitan saberlo, y más de uno querrá ayudarnos.

—¿Y si llegamos tarde? ¿Y si da igual cuánto tiempo estés tomando el medicamento, con sólo tomarlo una vez ya vas a morir de esa manera?

—¿Y si no es así? Al menos hay que intentarlo. Yo creo que lo agradecerán.

—Habrá personas que no querrán escuchar.

—Esa ya no sería nuestra responsabilidad.

Molly suspiró y se sirvió otra taza de café en la taza. La mano le temblaba un poco, y Greg se asustó. Había investigado y estudiado todo lo que pudiera entender sobre la enfermedad, y ese era uno de los síntomas.

—Molly—la llamó intentando ocultar la preocupación de su voz.

—¿Qué?

No se le ocurría una manera suave de decirlo, así que decidió decírselo. Tenían la suficiente confianza como para que ella no se lo tomara mal, o al menos lo esperaba.

—¿Tienes Parkinson?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Te temblaba la mano.

Molly soltó una pequeña risa y dejó la jarra de café en la encimera.

—No, no tengo Parkinson. Me hago pruebas cada poco tiempo. Te está pasando lo mismo que a los estudiantes de medicina, ves enfermedades por todas partes.

—No me puedes culpar, esto es nuevo para mí. El caso más parecido que he tenido fue con una diarrea que acabaron pegándome.

—Menos mal que el Parkinson no se contagia—comentó Molly distraídamente. Seguramente era algo a lo que le había dado muchas vueltas—. Cuando diagnosticaron a Mike yo tenía que elegir una especialidad. Estaba convencida de elegir neurología.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Mi hermano—dijo con una sonrisa mirando al fondo de su taza—. Entró a mi habitación mientras rellenaba el formulario, y se lo comenté. Pensé que se alegraría, pero no. Prácticamente me obligó a escoger Ciencias Forenses. Decía que era lo que yo siempre había querido, que no soportaría que por su culpa me atascase en un campo que no me gustaba y odiar todo lo relacionado con ello—hizo una pausa larga sin apartar la mirada del café—. A veces aún pienso que si no le hubiera hecho caso estaría aquí.

—No puedes pensar eso, Molly. No puedes cambiar el pasado—intentó reconfortarla, pero sabía que para ella eran palabras vacías.

—Es muy fácil decirlo. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de investigar su enfermedad y encontrar una cura, o algo que... En fin, ya da bastante igual—suspiró Molly.

—Es normal que puedas tener remordimientos—dijo Greg con cautela, eligiendo bien las palabras—, pero piensa que gracias a eso tu hermano no se sintió responsable de tu felicidad el resto de su vida. Es una carga pesada.

—Eso mismo pienso también—Molly sonrió mirándole a los ojos—. Fui muy feliz estudiando, y trabajando también, por supuesto. Aún lo sigo siendo.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, bebiendo café y disfrutando del ruido apaciguado de la gente trabajando los cubículos.

—¿Por qué estabas temblando?—preguntó sobresaltando a Molly.

—Sólo... Estaba un poco nerviosa.

—¿Algún asunto importante que atender? Te entiendo.

—En realidad no—Greg alzó la mirada del café con creciente curiosidad, y vio las mejillas de Molly sonrojadas—. Pero espero que pueda haberlo.

—Oh—exclamó Greg un poco incómodo, no sabía qué decir. Creía que se refería a una cita, pero...

—¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café esta noche?—preguntó Molly de carrerilla.

—Oh—pues sí, había pensado bien.

—No pasa nada si no quieres. La verdad es que lo entiendo, yo...

—Sí, me gustaría ir a tomar algo. Un café quizá no, me gustaría poder dormir un poco. Soy más de cerveza.

Molly sonrió y vio en sus hombros cómo se aliviaba su tensión.

—Genial.

—Genial.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Aunque ese sí era un silencio incómodo.

—Me tengo que ir ya a trabajar—Molly se levantó—. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

—Claro que sí. ¿Te voy a buscar a St. Bart's cuando termines?

—Entonces nos vemos a las 8.

—Hasta las 8.

Se despidió con la mano y cuando Molly se fue limpió las dos tazas y volvió alegremente a su despacho a terminar algo de papeleo rutinario. De camino Sally le miró de forma extraña, y él a cambio le revolvió el pelo. La dejó en su cubículo, refunfuñando, donde se la encontró cuando terminó la jornada.

—¿Te acompaño a la calle?—se ofreció Greg.

—Sí, por qué no—se encaminaron hacia el ascensor—. Llevo aquí metida tanto tiempo que no recuerdo ni cómo es la luz del sol.

—Pues mucho no vas a ver, ya está anocheciendo.

—¿Ya es tan tarde?—Sally consultó el reloj a la vez que se abrían las puertas para dejarles salir al vestíbulo—. Este trabajo me acabará matando.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una figura salir del baño, y los ojos se le fueron detrás. Sólo era Holmes alisándose el traje. Por el momento estaba irreconocible, estaba respetando la tregua y apenas se lo había cruzado en su planta, ni el la cafetería ni el los baños. A lo mejor estaba usando los baños del vestíbulo, aun a pesar de que ningún abogado lo hacía. ¿Dónde iba, entonces? Pero lo importante era que lo estaba dejando en paz, no intentaba cruzarse con él en los sitios más inesperados para oírle hablar de su caso y robárselo y no había intentado acercarse tampoco a Sally. Aunque si tenía que ser sincero, aún esperaba encontrárselo de imprevisto tras girar alguna esquina, entrar en algún cubículo de algún becario, o las pocas veces que iba a ver a Bickerton. Lo acabaría haciendo, estaba seguro. Sólo tenía que esperar al momento indicado.

—Los primeros años es normal que sientas eso—se volvió a centrar en la conversación—. Créeme, si sirves para esto, y lo haces, te enamorarás una y otra vez de la profesión. Últimamente me sentía atascado en los divorcios, pero este caso de la farmacéutica... Me da vida—le dijo emocionado a Sally.

—Yo creo que te da vida por otra cosa.

—¿Y qué sabes tú, eh?—le dijo a Sally en broma.

—Vale, entonces no diré nada sobre cierta cliente de pelo castaño con la que vas a tomar un café esta noche.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Las puertas de este bufete no están tan insonorizadas como crees.

—Ni tengo una becaria tan discreta como creía.

Estaban a punto de salir del edificio, pero escucharon un golpe atrás, en el vestíbulo. Holmes estaba apoyado sobre el mostrador, su maletín estaba tirado en el suelo y tenía una mano en el corazón.

—Holmes, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó por educación, aunque con cierto desdén también.

Entonces Holmes le miró y se quedó sin aliento dentro de su cuerpo. Jamás había visto a Holmes expresar alguna emoción, pero el dolor que veía en ellos era desgarrador.

—Holmes—volvió a llamarle, esta vez preocupado, acercándose rápidamente hacia él.

—Sí, sólo me duele el brazo izquierdo. Y el corazón. Y me falta aire—se estaba desabrochando la corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa, pero su equilibrio empezaba a fallar. Greg le agarró justo a tiempo y poco a poco le sentó en el suelo.

—Tranquilo, ya está. Relájate, relájate—le fue calmando con voz tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba asustadísimo. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un ataque al corazón, pero no sabía qué hacer. A Holmes no le pasaban esas cosas, era un hombre tranquilo, con todo bajo control. No podía permitir que ocurriera eso en su cuerpo—. Ambulancia—se le ocurrió entonces—.¡Rápido, llamad a una ambulancia!

No le importaba quién lo hiciera, sólo que llegara pronto. Se le ocurrió poner los pies de Mycroft en alto, no sabía si ayudaría en ese caso pero era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento. Le tumbó en el suelo, usando su propia chaqueta arrugada como almohada y le levantó las piernas.

—Respira, tranquilo. Ya verás, todo va a salir bien. No es nada, esto no es nada.

Siguió diciendo cosas sin sentido. Notaba la mirada de Holmes clavada en él, suponía que era bueno. En esos casos los enfermos siempre querían dormir, y si algo le habían enseñado las series de televisión es que no había que dejar que eso ocurriera.

—Eso es, sigue despierto. Mírame, sí. Mírame, Holmes.

De pronto alguien le apartó de Holmes, y él se resistió.

—Señor, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo.

—Necesita ayuda, necesita un médico—replicó Greg con la mirada fija en Holmes.

—Nosotros lo somos. Le ayudaremos, no se preocupe.

Consiguieron apartarle y Greg se quedó embobado viendo cómo dejaban a Holmes con el pecho a descubierto y le ponían dos cosas metálicas encima. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero su cerebro no quería asimilarlo.

—Uno, dos, ¡fuera!

Holmes salió despedido hacia arriba.

—Uno, dos, ¡fuera!

Le subieron a una camilla, le pusieron una mascarilla en la cara y se lo llevaron corriendo. Todo pasó demasiado rápido y sin que pudiera asimilarlo.

—Greg—oyó que le llamaba una voz conocida—. Greg, por favor, levántate.

Miró hacia arriba. Era Sally, tenía cara de preocupación.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó, saliendo de la burbuja estática en la que se había metido.

—Se lo han llevado al hospital—Sally giró la cabeza y se agachó en cuclillas para estar a su altura—. Greg, ¿qué ha sido eso?

—Un infarto, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta?

—No, eso no. Tú. ¿Por qué te has puesto así, Greg?—preguntó Sally preocupada, y demasiado seria.

—¡Porque le estaba dando un infarto! ¿Qué querías que hiciera, que le dejara tirado en el suelo y me fuera a casa?

—No, pero lo que no me esperaba es que te haya afectado tanto. ¡Es Holmes, Greg! No le deseo ningún mal, pero no debías haberte puesto histérico.

Entonces Greg se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en el suelo del vestíbulo, con la chaqueta arrugada y tirada a varios metros de él, y con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa.

—Yo... No sé; no sé qué me ha pasado—dijo con un hilo de voz. ¿Por qué había entrado en pánico de esa forma?—. Yo...

—Venga, levántate—Sally le ayudó a ponerse de pie y le recogió la chaqueta del suelo y el maletín—. Ya está, ¿de acuerdo? Holmes estará bien atendido en el hospital y tú has hecho lo que has podido, vete a saber por qué. Ve a casa, dúchate, y prepárate para la cita con la señorita Hooper.

—Molly, es verdad. Sí, sí, tienes razón—poco a poco Greg volvía en sí, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que debía parecer reaccionando así por un ataque al corazón—. Tengo que ir a casa, sí.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, estoy bien. Ya lo estoy, de verdad—aclaró ante la mirada suspicaz de Sally.

—De acuerdo, pero si te pasa cualquier cosa, llámame.

—Sí, sí. Seguro.

Condujo hasta su casa más lento que de costumbre, respirando hondo cada pocos segundos y convenciéndose de que habría actuado así por cualquier persona, la conociera o no. Holmes no era un caso especial. No podía serlo.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Había sentido cómo su corazón literalmente de rompía. Un dolor desgarrador en su pecho que se extendió por el brazo y poco a poco le fue quitando el aire de los pulmones. Y todo por unas simples palabras, por una simple cita. ¿Desde cuándo Gregory tenía esa capacidad sobre él? ¿Desde cuándo tenía el poder de matarle con una sola frase? No era justo.

Había sido consciente en todo momento de lo que le estaba pasando, pero creyó que había tenido alucinaciones. Gregory no se podía preocupar por él de esa forma. "Eso es. Mírame, Holmes. Mírame". Habría sido feliz si su vida se hubiera acabando escuchando esas últimas palabras, aunque fueran producto de su cabeza. Le habría gustado hacer eso el resto de su vida, mirarle.

Lo único que recordaba después eran imágenes borrosas, más dolor en el pecho, palabras cuyo significado no llegaba a comprender del todo. Hasta que finalmente notó su cuerpo dolorido pero descansando en una cómoda superficie. Había sobrevivido al infarto de miocardio y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Había estado a las puertas de la muerte por amor. Qué irónico. Él, Mycroft Holmes, el hombre de hielo. Si su hermano Sherlock se dignara a presentarse en el hospital se encargaría de recordárselo el resto de su vida.

Seguía repitiéndose a sí mismo que no era justo. Se había disculpado, había aceptado la tregua para, por lo menos, seguir viéndole todos los días. Se había encerrado en su despacho para controlar las ganas de buscarle y hablar con él, como hacía antes. Había resistido los celos que le carcomían cada vez que uno de sus clientes usaban una demanda como excusa para acercarse a él y coquetearle, y había resistido la tentación de pedirle a Bickerton el caso de la farmacéutica tras ver los ojos de enamorada que le ponía esa mujer; y sobre todo tras ver que él le correspondía. ¿Y qué obtenía a cambio de todo eso? Un infarto. Merecía algo más, muchísimo más. Merecía que Gregory viera su esfuerzo, que lo reconociera y a consecuencia de ello que cambiara su opinión sobre él. Merecía volver a hablar con él, memorizar cada una de sus palabras, el tono en el que las decía, las microexpresiones que delataban su estado de humor, ir a la comida de empresa y poder sentarse junto a él. Que Gregory se diera cuenta de cuántas cosas compartían, de que él también quería ayudar a los más desfavorecidos a su manera, que podían pasar horas y horas hablando y no se cansaría nunca de escucharle. Que quisiera robarle un beso y unas caricias. Llevarle a un sitio que recordara con cariño y que hubiera surgido de pasada en sus conversaciones, que no se esperara ese regalo maravilloso. Hacerle el amor a la luz de las velas y ver su sonrisa mientras velaba su sueño. Tener sus bromas personales que nadie más comprendiera, porque quiere que solo Gregory le entienda. Merecía que entendiera que quería todo eso, pero que es incapaz de saber cómo conseguirlo y necesita su ayuda.

Los médicos decidieron tenerle en planta varios días más hasta que se estabilizara por completo. Cuando fuera a casa le recomendaron descanso absoluto, nada de trabajo y muchísimo menos algo que pudiera estresarle. Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer. Gregory lo merecía todo, pero no podía sacrificar su salud. Sí podía sacrificar sus sueños, ya lo había hecho antes.

No podía permitir que todo siguiera como hasta entonces. Sólo había una manera de cambiar.

 

.  
.  
.

 

—Greg, ¿te encuentras bien?

Levantó la mirada de su plato y sonrió a Molly, quien parecía preocupada.

—Sí, estoy bien. Es que ocurrió algo en el trabajo cuando te fuiste y... Simplemente me ha impactado más de lo que creía, sólo eso.

No quería que pensara que la cita estaba yendo mal. Todo lo contrario, se habían reído, estaban teniendo una conversación muy amigable, la comida estaba deliciosa... O eso se estaba obligando a pensar.

—¿Ha sido algo grave?—preguntó Molly con más preocupación.

Aunque Greg no quería hablar de Holmes en una cita, tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba sacárselo de dentro.

—A un colega le dio un infarto.

—Oh, dios mío, Greg.

—Le ayudé como pude y luego se lo llevaron al hospital. Sé que estará bien, pero no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza.

—No me extraña. ¿Es alguien con quien te llevas bien?—Greg hizo una mueca dando a entender lo justo y necesario—. Aun así siempre es duro ver cómo le ocurre a alguien.

—Supongo que tienes razón—dejó la copa de agua en la mesa tras beber un sorbo—. ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado?

—No, pero por mi trabajo me puedo poner fácilmente en el lugar. Sé cómo trabajar con los muertos, pero con los vivos no sabría qué hacer—bromeó Molly y consiguió sacarle una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que no debería importarme en absoluto.

—Eso es algo muy feo para decir. Aunque no os llevéis precisamente bien es bueno que tengas empatía. ¿O es que quieres ser un psicópata?

—No lo digo por eso. No es que no nos llevemos bien, es que somos enemigos acérrimos.

—No será para tanto.

—¿No? ¿Que no, dices?

Le explicó todo lo que había sucedido desde Holmes entró a trabajar en el bufete, y Molly cada vez se ponía más seria. Tan seria hasta el punto de preocupar a Greg.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí—contestó Molly secamente—. Realmente os lleváis mal.

—Te lo dije.

No siguieron hablando de Holmes, afortunadamente. El aire volvió a relajarse entre ellos, pero había algo distinto. Molly no sonreía tan abiertamente como antes, y al terminar la cena y salir a la calle, ella puso excusas para que no le acompañara donde tenía aparcado el coche.

—¿He hecho algo mal?—preguntó Greg tras recibir el segundo rechazo.

—No, Greg, en absoluto—respondió Molly con tono lastimero y una sonrisa sincera—. Simplemente no creo que sea el momento adecuado para profundizar lo que sea que pueda haber entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Greg, sintiéndose derrotado.

Molly le dio un beso en la mejilla para evitar la pregunta.

—Es mejor que por ahora sigamos siendo abogado y cliente. Cuando se solucione todo y si aún estás interesado, podemos continuar desde aquí. Nunca es demasiado tarde.

Con un último beso en la mejilla Molly se marchó, dejándole solo frente a la puerta del restaurante. Uno de los camareros bajó la rejilla de seguridad y un borracho chocó con él. Estaba tan disgustado y enfadado que no el importó. No estaba molesto con Molly, por supuesto, sino con Holmes. La cita había ido mal desde que salió en la conversación. ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho sin siquiera estar presente? Si se hubiera callado cuando debió hacerlo podría estar yendo a su casa con Molly, expectante por una noche de sexo que hacía mucho no tenía. No lo entendía. No entendía nada de lo que estaba relacionado con ese hombre y le enfadaba. Se marchó enfurruñado a su casa, solo, repasando las palabras de Molly en su cabeza. ¿Cómo no podía seguir interesado en ella después? Le ganaría el caso, destrozaría a la farmacéutica Baskerville y le demostraría lo equivocada que había estado al marcharse en esa primera cita.

El enfado y el malestar no le abandonaron en toda la noche, apenas pudo dormir. Tuvo un sueño intranquilo, viendo una y otra vez a Holmes tirado en el suelo y a Molly a su lado, haciéndole una autopsia en el vestíbulo del bufete. Se bebió casi una cafetera entera nada más levantarse y decidió que ese día se olvidaría de todo y se centraría en su trabajo. Aún había mucha gente a la que persuadir para que se uniera a la demanda y no podía perder el tiempo en esas tonterías.

Durante toda la mañana algunos compañeros se pasaron por su despacho preguntándole por lo sucedido con Holmes el día anterior. Quería enfadarse con ellos y no contestarles, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Eran colegas, trabajaban juntos y no podía permitirse tener más enemistades que Holmes en el bufete. Por suerte Sally no le dijo nada en toda la mañana, y Molly tampoco apareció ni le llamó para preguntar qué tal iba con el caso. No sabía si eso era bueno o no, pero empezaba a ver que ella tenía algo de razón: tener una relación con un cliente podía complicar las cosas y podría acabar afectando al caso. Razón de más para terminar cuanto antes y así poder llamarla.

A media mañana, antes de su descanso para comer, decidió pasarse por el despacho de Bickerton. Necesitaba algunos consejos sobre el procedimiento que debía seguir, y sobre todo si lo que tenía pensado hacer podía afectar de alguna manera al bufete. Sabía que Bickerton le apoyaba en el caso, incluso con algunos clientes en contra, pero no quería complicar aún más la situación si podía evitarlo.

Llamó a la puerta y la voz segura de su jefe le permitió pasar. No solía entrar mucho a ese despacho, pero siempre que lo hacía no estaba tan desordenado como en ese momento. Todo el escritorio estaba ocupado con papeles, el rincón con sillones y café que usaba para reunirse con los clientes más importantes estaba con papeles rotos por el suelo y tazas de café seguramente frío sobre la mesilla. Y Bickerton, su jefe, había dejado sus gafas sobre la mesa y se estaba acariciando las sienes. Eso era lo más preocupante de todo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?—preguntó alarmado asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta.

Su jefe suspiró cansado y volvió a ponerse las gafas.

—El infierno es lo que ha ocurrido—Greg no dijo nada, se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó a que siguiera hablando—. No sé cómo vamos a salir de esta.

—Somos el mejor bufete del país, y de los mejores abogados también. Explícame qué ha ocurrido y estoy seguro de que entre los dos se nos ocurrirá una solución.

Bickerton no habló durante un buen rato. Entrelazó los dedos frente a su cara y apoyó sus labios sobre ellos, pensando profundamente. No eran mejores amigos, pero Greg creía que tenían la confianza suficiente como para hablar de determinados problemas. Si no quería comentarle nada significaba que o bien no eran tan cercanos como creía y no confiaba en él lo suficiente, o bien era algo confidencial de un cliente. No sabía cuál de las dos podría ser peor.

—Holmes ha escrito su renuncia.

Fue impactante, le costó varios segundos creer que lo decía de verdad.

—¿Por qué quiere renunciar? ¿Cuándo lo ha hecho? ¿Cómo demonios...?—Bickerton no le dejó continuar.

—Fui a verle esta mañana al hospital, mi secretaria me avisó anoche del infarto. Le dije que tenía que tomarse las cosas del trabajo con calma; le regañé un poco, de hecho.

—¿Regañarle? Es mayor, y muy eficiente. Si no sabe gestionar su tiempo...

—En esta última semana ha llevado cerca de 15 casos.

—¿15?—preguntó Greg casi sin voz.

Eso era imposible. Era una cantidad inusitada, incluso yendo a caso por día.

—Y los ganó todos. Increíble—aun a pesar de la situación había admiración en la voz de Bickerton—. Se lo dije varias veces, pero no me quiso hacer caso. Sacrificar su salud por eso, no merece la pena.

—¿Por eso quiere renunciar? ¿Porque le regañaste?

—No, no. Circunstancias personales, dice. No he podido sonsacarle nada más, y la carta de renuncia tampoco especifica nada.

—¿Por eso estás así?—preguntó Greg abarcando con un movimiento de su brazo todo el despacho.

—Las noticias vuelan rápido en Londres, lo sabes. Desde que he llegado al bufete he estado atendiendo llamadas y visitas de unos clientes. Si Holmes se va, ellos también.

—Y cuando dices unos clientes...

—En realidad son los clientes. Los más importantes, los que nos dan prestigio y dinero. Incluso los pocos que no se sintieron ofendidos con tu caso de Baskerville.

Bickerton volvió a quitarse las gafas y tapó su cara con las manos. Nunca le había visto perder la compostura de esa manera, debía estar desesperado. Le había dicho que le ayudaría a encontrar una solución, pero sólo veía una posible.

—Solamente se irán si lo hace Holmes, ¿cierto?—Bickerton asintió—. Entonces Holmes no se tiene que ir.

—Como si fuera tan fácil. Nunca ha estado tan decidido por nada.

—Iré a hablar con él.

Bickerton levantó la cabeza bruscamente y le miró entornando sus pequeños ojos de miope.

—No he podido convencerle.

—A lo mejor yo lo consigo—Greg se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse de inmediato al hospital—. Si insistimos varios, a lo mejor conseguimos que se quede. O al menos el tiempo suficiente para convencer a los clientes.

—¿De verdad estás dispuesto a convencer a tu "enemigo" de seguir trabajando contigo?—como toda respuesta Greg abrió los brazos para indicar el estado en el que se encontraba el despacho—. Está bien—Bickerton sonaba un poco aliviado—, no hay nada que perder ya. Si estás dispuesto, no pienso convencerte de lo contrario.

—Intentaré volver lo más pronto posible.

—Mi secretaria te dará la información del hospital. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que querías?

—Consultarte algunos procedimientos sobre el caso Baskerville—dijo señalando la carpeta que había dejado sobre el escritorio de su jefe—. Échale un vistazo si puedes y me comentas después.

—Si convences a Holmes te resuelvo el caso, si hace falta.

La secretaria le escribió la dirección y el número de habitación en un papel. En el taxi, observando el papel, no se creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había ofrecido, aunque Bickerton estaba tan desesperado que seguramente le habría obligado a intentarlo de todas formas. Con un suspiro decidió olvidarse del tema. Estaba ya de camino, no merecía la pena seguir cuestionándose las cosas.

Nunca le había gustado ir a los hospitales. Durante la adolescencia le tuvieron que operar de la rodilla por una lesión causada por el fútbol y sólo tenía malos recuerdos de ello. Lo que más odiaba, el olor de la comida de hospital. Le revolvía el estómago y en más de una ocasión había llegado a vomitar. Sabía que a veces era necesario ir, pero prefería evitarlo de todos los modos posibles. Maldito Holmes.

Llamó delicadamente a la puerta 221B, una de las pocas habitaciones individuales de la planta. Hasta para eso tenía contactos Holmes. Una voz débil le dio permiso para entrar. Esperaba una habitación con flores, o con alguna postal deseándole una pronta recuperación, pero no había nada. Era la perfecta e impersonal habitación de un hospital.

Holmes estaba tumbado en la cama, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Una vía conectaba su brazo derecho con una bolsa de suero, y otra máquina registraba las pulsaciones de su corazón, o lo que fuera que midiese.

—Buenos días, Holmes—le saludó Greg cerrando la puerta.

—Jamás imaginé que vendrías a visitarme—replicó Holmes con voz neutra.

—Sí, la vida da muchas vueltas—murmuró Greg acercándose a los pies de la cama.

—¿Has venido a regodearte?—había cierto tono defensivo en su voz, y Greg se preguntó si e verdad merecía la pena lo que iba a hacer. Cuanto más aguantaba la mirada de Holmes más dudas tenía, pero no había marcha atrás.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, fui yo el que te proporcionó los primeros auxilios.

—Si con eso te refieres a entrar en pánico, entonces sí—quería enfadarse, pero sabía que tenía razón—. Incluso yo estaba más tranquilo que tú.

—Está bien, lo admito—dijo con falsa rendición. A lo mejor bromeando un poco podía hacer que Holmes no estuviera tan a la defensiva—. Pero no me dirás que ahora no te hace gracia recordarme así.

—No—dijo seriamente Mycroft y Greg borró su sonrisa de la cara. Qué difícil era tratar con ese hombre.—. ¿Por qué has venido?

Con un suspiro de resignación Greg se preparó para intentar empezar la conversación de la mejor manera posible.

—Bickerton me ha dicho que has presentado tu carta de renuncia.

—Pensé que te alegrarías—dijo Mycroft arqueando una ceja.

—Quizá, pero no lo hago.

Holmes frunció los labios y le miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Cuántos clientes?

—Los suficientes como para que a Bickerton le de un infarto.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a volver.

—Mira, Holmes, no lo entiendo. Si es por exceso de trabajo sabes que puedes aceptar un caso al mes y Bickerton te seguiría pagando lo mismo. 15 casos, Holmes. 15 casos en una semana. ¿Es porque no me has quitado ningún caso? ¿Es eso?

—Por supuesto que no—dijo Mycroft con tono ofendido, pero Greg no terminaba de creerle.

—¿Tanto quieres mis casos?

—No tiene nada que ver.

—Sí tiene que ver, Holmes.

—No sé por qué insistes tanto si fuiste tú el que me dijo que me marchara.

Greg se calló abruptamente y le miró fijamente, algo sorprendido. Holmes evitaba su mirada.

—¿De verdad te irás del bufete simplemente porque te dije que no te quería allí?

Holmes no contestó, así que lo tomó como una afirmación. Dios, se sentía fatal. No debería hacerlo, era Holmes a fin de cuentas, pero fueron sus palabras las que provocaron ese caos y tenía que remediarlo de alguna forma.

—Si todos hiciésemos lo que nuestros colegas nos dicen yo sería un vagabundo con el pelo rosa peleándose por un hueco junto a una fogata. No tendría que haberte importado lo que yo dijera.

—Pero me importa—contestó Holmes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú eres una leyenda.

—Oh, venga ya.

—Lo digo de verdad. ¿Por qué crees que me uní al bufete? Si hubiera seguido yo solo tendría mucha más fama y mucho más dinero ahora mismo.

—Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que viniste a trabajar con nosotros por mí?—preguntó Greg estupefacto.

—Sí, quería trabajar contigo. Y sí—se apresuró a añadir al ver que Greg quería hablar—, me parece una razón tan válida como cualquier otra para trabajar en un bufete.

—Estás loco.

—Es posible, pero eso nunca ha impedido que triunfara en este mundo.

Se quedaron en silencio, sopesando el uno al otro con la mirada hasta que Greg no aguantó más.

—¿Me quitabas los casos por envidia?

—¿Acaso importa la razón ahora que me voy?

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

—No voy a suplicarte para que te quedes—le dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los de Holmes.

—Lo sé.

—Sigo sin fiarme de ti ni de tus intenciones. Pero no soy tan idiota como para no ver que el bufete te necesita más a ti que a mí.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—Olvidémonos de la tregua. Si tanto quieres trabajar conmigo, te dejaré trabajar conmigo en los casos que quieras.

—Ayer habría aceptado. Hoy no.

Maldito Holmes, el infarto le había afectado más de lo que tenía previsto.

—¿Qué más te puedo ofrecer para que te quedes?

 

.  
.  
.

 

Se había rendido por completo. Había hecho planes para abrir su propio bufete en Edimburgo y esperar que el tiempo y la distancia le ayudaran a olvidar a Gregory. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan débil. Él no era así, él no iba lamentándose y martirizándose por no conseguir lo que quería. Tenía que hacer honor a su puesto como el mejor abogado del país y luchar hasta que el juez dictara sentencia, hasta que Gregory le dijera que no.

En un segundo comprendió por qué todo lo que había hecho respecto a Gregory estaba mal: no había luchado por él. No había luchado como lo haría en un juzgado. Se había resignado a perder desde el principio y no se había dado cuenta de ello. Ahora se le presentaba una oportunidad única en bandeja de plata y pensaba aprovecharla al máximo. ¿Y qué si había tenido una cita con esa clienta? Iba a quitárselo. ¿Y qué si su relación hasta ese momento no había sido la mejor? Lo pasado, pasado queda. Había cometido muchos errores pero en esta nueva etapa ya sabía lo que no debía hacer. Se le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de empezar de cero, y ahora que sabía lo que era resignarse a una vida sin Gregory lucharía por enamorarle y tenerle a su lado.

Un plan empezaba a formarse en su cabeza, pero tendría que ir con mucho cuidado. No podía actuar impulsivamente como hasta ese momento, ni Gregory ni su propio corazón lo soportarían.

—¿Tan desesperado está Bickerton, entonces?—dijo eludiendo la pregunta de Gregory.

—Jamás le había visto así.

Mycroft fingió un suspiro de cansancio, y decidió actuar como si les estuviera haciendo el mayor favor de su vida.

—No sé si volver sería lo más adecuado.

—Piénsatelo. No hace falta que sea definitivo, sólo unos cuantos meses para darle a Bickerton tiempo para negociar con los clientes.

—Me lo pensaré. Vuelve mañana por la mañana.

La cara de alivio de Gregory era demasiado obvia, y le encantó verla. Con una breve despedida y un último vistazo a la habitación se fue, prometiendo volver. Justo frente a su puerta, en el pasillo, le escuchó despedirse de alguien y una de las auxiliares entró en su habitación con una sonrisa.

Oh, sí. Esa vez sí disfrutaría ir al bufete por las mañanas, y aún más con el plan que tenía en mente.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Cuando volvió al bufete con las buenas noticias, Bickerton casi le da su despacho de lo alegre que estaba. Durante la comida otra vez se le acercaron varios colegas para preguntarle por Holmes, y por la tarde, por más que intentaba concentrarse, no podía.

No podía sacarse la conversación con Holmes de la cabeza. No debería importarle que hubiera decidido trabajar en el bufete por él, sin embargo le importaba y mucho. ¿Qué debía pensar, cómo debía actuar? Sentía que esa pequeña información cambiaba por completo los últimos cuatro años de su vida, y aun así seguía sin explicar por qué le robaba los casos. Al menos ya no lo negaba, simplemente ignoraba el tema. Recordaba a su abuela sentada en el porche de su casa, acariciando la cabeza de su viejo labrador mientras le inundaba con su sabiduría. "Todo se acaba sabiendo, Greggy. Sólo debes tener paciencia". De verdad que quería creerla, pero cuatro años le pareció más que tiempo suficiente para templar su paciencia.

Al día siguiente, tras otra noche de evasivo sueño, fue al hospital. Holmes seguía tumbado en la cama, aunque más incorporado que el día anterior y con mejor aspecto en general. No estaba tan pálido, se le veía más animado y ya no tenía conectada la máquina que medía su pulso. La habitación también había cambiado, aunque tardó un poco más en darse cuenta. En una mesilla al fondo de la habitación, bajo la ventana, había un pequeño ramo de flores con aspecto de costar menos de cinco libras. ¿Quién en su sano juicio, conociendo a Holmes, le regalaría algo tan barato?

—Una auxiliar se ha encariñado conmigo—comentó Holmes y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había saludado, se había quedado mirando el ramo de flores.

—Lo siento, no quería...—Holmes hizo un movimiento con la mano quitándole importancia y decidió olvidar el tema—. Buenos días. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

—Obviando que las enfermeras me molestan cada pocas horas, bien.

—Bien, bien. ¿Vendrá luego tu familia?

Al instante de preguntarlo se arrepintió. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había dicho, no es que le interesara especialmente. Sí, tenía curiosidad, no lo iba a negar, pero aun así no tuvo que haber...

—Sólo tengo un hermano, y no nos llevamos precisamente bien. Dudo que sepa que estoy ingresado, de todas maneras.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No te disculpes, no tienes la culpa. ¿Quieres extender esta charla sin sentido o vamos directamente a lo importante?

—No quería parecer demasiado brusco.

—Lo entiendo, pero no hace falta que finjas un genuino interés en mi vida privada.

—¿Eso significa que no vas a quedarte en el bufete?

Holmes no habló durante unos segundos, creando tensión en el ambiente. Seguro que estaba disfrutándolo.

—Me quedaré sólo seis meses más.

Greg sintió cómo un enorme peso se marchaba de sus hombros. A lo mejor aún seguía teniendo cierta influencia en Holmes si había conseguido que se quedara. Como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, Holmes añadió:

—Lo hago como un favor a Bickerton, no porque me lo hayas pedido o porque estés en la firma.

—Lo importante es que te quedes—dijo Greg ignorando el sabor amargo que le produjo esa frase de Holmes—. Voy a darle las buenas noticias a Bickerton cuanto antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo más te tendrán bajo observación?

—Seguramente mañana me den el alta, aunque tendré que pedir varios días de baja para terminar de recuperarme.

—No creo que Bickerton te ponga ninguna pega.

—Por supuesto que no. Pondrá el bufete a mi nombre si lo cree necesario.

A Greg se le escapó una pequeña risa sin que se diera cuenta, hasta que vio a Holmes mirarle fijamente, mirar el reloj de la pared y después volver a posar su mirada en él.

—Bueno—carraspeó Greg poniéndose serio—, será mejor que me vaya entonces.

Holmes se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y Greg salió de allí lo más rápidamente posible. Estaba ocurriendo algo raro; podía tener una conversación civilizada con él. Sí, podían hablar así cuando se conocieron, pero hacía tanto tiempo de eso que se le había olvidado ese carisma especial que atraía tanto a las personas.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de los ascensores vio a la auxiliar con la que se encontró el día anterior, y con otro barato ramo de flores en la mano. Sin poder contenerse la siguió hasta la habitación de Holmes y escuchó a través de la puerta:

—Esta vez he conseguido otro con margaritas*. ¿Te gusta este más?

—Sí, es muy bonito.

—Lo pondré con el otro ramo, entonces.

—Sabes que no tienes que molestarte, ¿verdad, Amanda?

—Claro que sí, pero las flores siempre alegran la vista. Solo con verlas se te curará ese corazón roto. Por cierto, ¿quién es el hombre de pelo gris?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es el único que ha venido a visitarte dos veces. Dos días seguidos, además.

—Es sólo un colega del trabajo. Necesitaba consultar conmigo algunos detalles.

—Oh, pensé que era un amigo. Es triste que no haya venido ninguno a verte.

Greg resistió las ganas de resoplar, dudaba que Holmes tuviera algún amigo.

—Llevo mucho tiempo intentando que lo sea. No se me da muy bien interactuar con las personas que me importan.

—Conmigo lo haces muy bien. Me pareces muy simpático.

—No te ofendas, pero eso es porque me traes los medicamentos.

—¿Y él?

—Gregory... Es especial.

—¿Especial cómo?

—Te gusta demasiado preguntar a los pacientes sobre su vida privada.

—No, sólo sobre la tuya.

Escuchó pasos dirigirse hacia la puerta y decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente. Volvió a los ascensores y fue hacia el bufete en completo silencio. Había demasiadas cosas que asimilar.

 

.  
.  
.

 

No sabía qué hacía allí otra vez. No sabía por qué estaba nervioso, y mucho menos sabía por qué había comprado una margarita en la floristería bajo su casa. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Tan pronto se había olvidado de cuatro años de robo de casos y de comentarios incisivos? Con un suspiro admitió que sí. El infarto de Holmes le había afectado más a él que al propio Holmes. Y la conversación que tuvo con la enfermera el día anterior le hizo darse cuenta de que a lo mejor había sido un poco duro con él. Paciencia, Greggy, diría su abuela. Suspiró una vez más, se guardó la margarita con cuidado en en bolsillo de su chaqueta y llamó a la habitación 221B. La voz de Holmes le invitó a pasar.

Los dos ramos de flores estaban bajo la ventana, uno a cada extremo de la mesa.

—Gregory, qué sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—No, no ha pasado nada. Sólo quería ver si te daban hoy el alta—dijo dejando su maletín a los pies de Holmes.

—Pudiste haber llamado por teléfono.

—El hospital me pilla de paso.

Si por eso entendía que tenía que desviarse casi una milla de su ruta habitual para ir al bufete.

—Aún no ha venido, así que me temo que tu parada ha sido en vano.

—No tanto.

Holmes arqueó una ceja, cada vez volvía a parecerse más al Holmes insufrible del trabajo.

—¿Hay otro motivo para tu visita?

Greg no contestó de inmediato, sino que se dirigió hacia la mesa con las flores para mirar por la ventana. Distraídamente se guardó la mano en los bolsillos y acarició los pétalos de la margarita.

—No dijiste si querías algo más a cambio de volver al bufete.

—Cierto.

—¿Vas a querer trabajar conmigo en mis casos?

—No había pensado en ello, pero no, no creo.

Eso le pilló por sorpresa, pero mantuvo la inexpresividad de su rostro. Con un fluido movimiento y mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Holmes, sacó la margarita de su bolsillo y la camufló entre el resto, esperando que su cuerpo hubiera ocultado la acción.

—Entonces tengo que pedirte un favor.

—¿No me pedirás que me haga cargo del caso Baskerville, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, sólo necesito que me ayudes con algunos procedimientos. Bickerton está demasiado ocupado y no me fío de nadie más.

—Algunos de mis clientes no quieren que el caso progrese. Podría boicotearte.

—No lo harás.

—Y estás tan seguro porque...

—Porque aparte de mí, tú eres el único abogado del bufete que intenta ajusticiar los casos más injustos y ayudar a los desfavorecidos.

—Si estás tan seguro...

—Si no fuera así, no me habrías quitado tantos casos similares—Holmes simplemente se encogió de hombros—. ¿Me ayudarás o no?

Con un suspiro de resignación Holmes extendió un brazo.

—Muéstrame el expediente.

Greg sacó la carpeta del caso de su maletín y se la entregó. Le comentó la misma duda con la que había acudido a Bickerton, y tras discutir civilizadamente llegaron a la conclusión sobre cómo debía seguir. Y no sólo eso, sino que mirando por encima la información sobre aquellas personas que no querían unirse a la demanda, le dio varias ideas para convencerles.

—¿Vendrías conmigo a visitarles para explicárselo?

—Cuidado, Gregory, o acabaré quitándote el caso—bromeó Holmes.

—Quiero ganar este caso, Holmes. De verdad que sí, y necesito toda la ayuda posible. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, no puede haber mejor ayuda que la tuya.

—Entonces será mejor que consigas todos los permisos de los que hemos hablado antes de ir a hablar con ellos. Iremos cuando salga de aquí.

Greg volvió a guardar la carpeta en el maletín.

—Pero seguro que no me quitarás el caso, ¿verdad?

—Ya no te robaré ninguno, Gregory. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias.

De verdad quería creer que cumpliría su promesa.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Cuando Gregory se fue, Mycroft observó con una sonrisa la nueva margarita en el ramo de flores. El plan estaba yendo tal y como había planeado.

Qué dulce sabía la victoria. Y olía tan bien como un ramo de flores.

 

.  
.  
.

 

—¿Seguro que no les amenazaste por teléfono?

—Por última vez, Gregory: no. Soy un abogado honrado.

Estaban Holmes y él tomando un café cerca del bufete tras un día entero visitando a aquellos que no querían unirse a la demanda. Por lo menos eso era antes. Holmes les convenció a todos para invitarles a sus casas, y una vez allí se encargó de convencerles en menos de diez minutos. Y no solamente eso, sino que por su cuenta había contactado con familiares que acababan de perder a alguien por culpa de la medicación y no sabían nada sobre ella e incluso a algunos que estaban empezando el tratamiento. Greg observó atónito la lista de nombres de Mycroft: 245 personas. ¡245! Eso era más de lo que jamás se atrevió a soñar.

Pedirle ayuda a Holmes había sido la mejor opción que había podido tomar. Temía que pudiera volver a ser igual de arrogante que antes, pero el tratamiento en el hospital y las indicaciones de los médicos le obligaban a estar más relajado y tranquilo. O al menos eso pensaba. Con esa nueva actitud sí se podía hablar con él, tenían bastantes charlas amigables y aunque no volvían a tener esa confianza que hace cuatro años, Greg se contentaba con poder estar en la misma habitación y no querer matarle.

—Supongo que debería darte las gra...

—Hola, Greg—le cortó la voz de Molly justo a sus espaldas.

—Molly, qué bien que has podido venir—se levantó para saludarla dándole dos besos y le cedió el asiento—. Te presento a Mycroft Holmes, el principal causante de que te haya hecho llamar.

Los dos se saludaron con un tenso gesto de cabeza que Greg no entendió. Trajo una silla vacía de la mesa vecina y se sentó entre los dos.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Échale un vistazo a esto—Greg le entregó la lista de Holmes y la observó mientras pasaba las hojas.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué hay tantos nombres que no conozco?

—Obviamente porque no sabían nada sobre la medicación—dijo Holmes con un tono seco antes de sorber un poco de su café.

—¿Se han unido a la demanda?—preguntó atónita tras atravesar a Holmes con la mirada.

—245 firmas, Molly. Con esto hay una gran posibilidad de ganar.

—Ganaremos—afirmó Holmes.

—Pero... Pero...—balbuceó Molly.

—¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que te alegrarías.

Ella le echó una rápida mirada a Holmes, quien arqueó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

—Claro que me alegro—aseguró Molly con una sonrisa algo forzada, en opinión de Greg—. Sólo ha sido muy repentino.

—Te entiendo, créeme. Pero hay más. Ya tengo todos los papeles en orden y todo asegurado, así que cuando quieras podemos hacer la denuncia y empezar a preparar el juicio.

—Creí que tardaría algo más.

—Normalmente sí—dijo Holmes—, pero tengo contactos que adelantarán la fecha del juicio.

Molly se quedó mirando el papel, pensando profundamente.

—¿Y si...? ¿Y si no sirve de nada? ¿Y si no conseguimos...?

Greg quería contestarla, asegurarla como otras veces que no habría ningún problema, pero Holmes se le adelantó. Extendió una mano sobre la mesa y apretó con ternura una de las manos de Molly.

—Lo tenemos todo a nuestro favor, señorita Hooper. Los hechos hablan por sí mismos, y si las cosas fueran mal por algún casual tiene a dos de los mejores abogados del país de su lado. Confíe en nosotros, ya es hora de que paguen por la muerte de su hermano.

Greg oía las palabras, pero sólo podía mirar las manos entrelazadas en silencio. Ella le correspondió el apretón y un nudo se instaló en su garganta.

—Eso es, Molly—dijo con dulzura mientras de forma suave apartaba la mano de Molly de la de Holmes—. Antes de lo que imaginas habrá terminado el juicio y tendrás en tus manos la notificación del cierre de Baskerville.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó con orgullo cómo Holmes replegaba su brazo y agarraba la taza de café. Casi se pierde la sonrisa de Molly.

—¿Podemos empezar mañana?

—Por supuesto.

Soltó la mano de Molly y llamó al camarero para pedir otra ronda de cafés.

—A esta invito yo—anunció Greg con una sonrisa mirando a Holmes—, hay que celebrarlo.

—¿Cómo conseguisteis sus firmas?—preguntó Molly mirando directamente a Holmes.

Estuvieron charlando sobre lo que había pasado ese día, y lo que pasaría a partir de entonces. cuando se despidieron de Molly ella parecía mucho más animada que cuando llegó, y Greg debía admitir que él también.

—¿Aún no le has pedido una cita?—preguntó Holmes sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—Que si aún no le has pedido una cita.

—De hecho me la pidió ella a mí—admitió con un poco de vergüenza.

—¿De verdad? No parece que la hayáis tenido.

—No salió muy bien. Prefiere esperar a que todo esto termine—se abstuvo de decirle que fue por su culpa, ya no sentía tanto rencor por ello.

—Sabia decisión. No es buena idea mezclar los negocios con el placer.

—A veces es inevitable.

—Pero sigue sin ser bueno, te lo garantizo—se quedaron en silencio bastante rato, terminando la cuarta ronda de café—. Se está haciendo tarde, si quieres te invito a cenar. Hay por aquí cerca buenos restaurantes.

—¿Me invitas a cenar?—preguntó entre curioso y asombrado.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho antes, hay que celebrar.

—Sí, pero con un café, no una cena.

—No es el único motivo por el que quiero hacerlo, sinceramente—admitió Holmes evitando su mirada.

—Oh, no, al final me robarás el caso—bromeó Greg.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas, otra vez—dijo Holmes ignorando su comentario.

—Ya me pediste perdón.

—Y me dijiste que me querías fuera del bufete. Si te lo pido otra vez, quizá cambies de idea.

Greg se quedó callado, sopesando su respuesta.

—Te parecerá mentira, pero no me importaría en absoluto que te quedases. Y no, no me vale con que te quedes sólo seis meses más.

—¿No te importaría que me quedase definitivamente?

—Si te sigues comportando igual de civilizado que estos últimos días, me gustaría, sí.

—Eso sí debe ser celebrado con una cena—dijo Mycroft poniéndose de pie.

Greg sonrió y le siguió por la calle hasta uno de esos restaurantes que le gustaban a Holmes. Disfrutaron de una buena cena, una agradable conversación que nada tenía que ver con trabajo y hasta se despidió de Holmes con un efusivo apretón en el brazo.

No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, y no sabía si quería saberlo. Simplemente sabía que en un momento de la cena, de Holmes pasó a ser Mycroft.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Nada más entrar en su despacho, estornudó fuertemente.

—Salud, jefe—le gritó Sally desde su cubículo.

—Gracias. ¿Tienes un pañuelo?—le preguntó acercándose a ella y tapándose la nariz.

—Y un paquete entero para ti si no te acercas—le lanzó el paquete y Greg lo agarró al vuelo—. Deberías ir al médico si no quieres empeorar.

—Estoy bien—sacó como pudo un pañuelo con una sola mano y se sonó la nariz—, es sólo un constipado. Nada serio.

—Tienes el juicio mañana, no arriesgues.

—¿Quién es el veterano aquí?—le regañó de broma a Sally.

—Está bien, si mañana no te puedes levantar de la cama no me digas que no te lo advertí.

Le revolvió el pelo para molestarla y que se callara, no le dio más importancia al asunto. Se encerró en su despacho y terminó de prepararse el juicio. Tantas semanas, tantas noches en vela de planificación, todo culminaría al día siguiente. Molly estaba tan nerviosa que le llamaba cada dos horas para preguntarle si de verdad era buena idea asistir al juicio. No iban a asistir todas y cada una de las 245 personas que firmaron, por supuesto, pero Molly tenía que ir como la principal afectada por la farmacéutica Baskerville. Sólo necesitaba una palabra para convencerla: "Mike". Entonces ella suspiraba, le daba las gracias y colgaba. Tras la quinta llamada del día decidió que se merecía un descanso y fue a la cafetería a ver si por algún casual alguien había llevado pastas o donuts para acompañar al café. Desgraciadamente no tuvo suerte, pero Mycroft estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo un periódico.

—¿Nunca te cansas de leer malas noticias?—le preguntó mientras se servía una taza.

—Lo importante no son las noticias en sí, sino lo que conllevan.

Greg se sentó frente a él tomando un sorbo de café y leyó el artículo por el que estaba abierto el periódico.

—Debe ser muy interesante lo que conlleva un fraude en una cadena de restaurantes—dijo Greg con ironía, aunque contento por no haber comido nunca allí.

—Ríete lo que quieras, pero en una semana estarás viendo en la televisión una manifestación espontánea frente al parlamento para evitar la demolición de un edificio histórico.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Quieres apostar?—preguntó Mycroft arqueando una ceja, y cuando hacía eso no se podía resistir. Lo había aprendido desde que Mycroft se había incorporado tras la baja.

—100 libras.

—Eso es cambio para mí. Te ofrezco algo más interesante

—A ver si adivino, ¿una cena?

En las últimas semanas habían adoptado la costumbre de salir cada dos días a cenar. Unas veces Mycroft le llevaba a restaurantes caros, y aunque Greg se los podía permitir seguía prefiriendo el indio de la calle frente a su casa. La primera vez que le llevó allí fue bastante divertido verle con su traje de tres piezas discutiendo en hindi con el dueño porque el curry no estaba bien hecho. Greg le comentó lo impresionante que era que pudiera hablar hindi, aparentemente desde los 14 años, y se pasó el resto de la cena hablando en ese idioma o fingiendo el acento. La siguiente vez que fueron al indio Mycroft se vistió de turista y volvió loco al propietario haciendo fotos a todas las transgresiones de la normativa sanitaria que veía. Greg estuvo todo el día siguiente riéndose, y en el trabajo todos los colegas creyeron que se había vuelto loco. Sobre todo cuando el único que se reía con él era Mycroft. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Mycroft Holmes podía ser muy divertido cuando se lo proponía, le habría llevado al psiquiátrico más cercano.

—Casi. El que pierda, tendrá que improvisar una cena con lo que el ganador le proporcione.

—¿Podría darte cianuro y tendría tu consentimiento?

—Tengo unas recetas muy buenas con cianuro, incluso con arsénico. Una pena que quienes las hayan robado no estén en condiciones de atestiguarlo; me pregunto por qué será.

Esa era otra de las peculiaridades de Mycroft: puede que Greg dijera algo de broma, pero él le contestaba tan serio que muchas veces dudaba que mintiera. Era algo perturbador, pero gracioso a su vez.

—Está bien, acepto la apuesta—sellaron el trato con un firme apretón de manos—. Prepárate para la pesadilla.

—¿Qué tal llevas el juicio?—preguntó Mycroft repentinamente serio.

—Bien, no tendré ningún problema. Será duro, Baskerville tiene buenos abogados...

—Dimmock no es ni de lejos la mitad de bueno que tú.

Se lo habían dicho muchos colegas, incluso Bickerton. Pero oírlo de labios de Mycroft... No, era mejor no profundizar.

—No hay que subestimar al contrario, es lo primero que aprendí cuando salí de la universidad.

—Esa lección la olvidé hace mucho.

—Me olvidaba, estoy hablando con el abogado del Primer Ministro.

—Harás bien en recordarlo cuando me llame para pedirme consejo sobre los manifestantes.

—¿Vas a venir?—esa vez le toco a Greg ponerse serio.

—Sí, apenas tengo casos de los que ocuparme.

—Bickerton me ha dicho que esta semana ya llevas tres.

—Lo que he dicho, apenas tengo casos.

—¿Te parecen pocos? Acabas de salir del hospital, deberías estar en tu casa descansando.

—Es más divertido estar aquí, hay más cosas que hacer.

—Como vuelvas a tener otro ataque al corazón no te pienso hacer los primeros auxilios.

—Tranquilo, no tengo planeado tener uno en un futuro inmediato.

—Esas cosas no se saben.

—Subestimas mi capacidad de planificación, Gregory.

Un cómodo silencio se implantó entre ellos, pero de repente Greg necesitó saber una cosa como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—La auxiliar del hospital, la de las flores... ¿Sigues en contacto con ella?

—De vez en cuando hablamos—contestó Mycroft distraídamente mientras pasaba una hoja del periódico.

—¿Y te sigue dando ramos de flores?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?—levantó la mirada y sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Para camuflar más margaritas?

Greg abrió la boca para replicar, pero se quedó paralizado. Una ola de vergüenza y ansiedad le recorrió de arriba abajo.

—¿Cómo...?

—Aparte de que soy muy observador, ¿pensaste que no iba a estudiar al detalle la única decoración que tenía mi habitación?

—No, no lo pensé—admitió Greg.

De repente Mycroft levantó algo de su regazo, un grueso libro de tapa dura y lo dejó encima de la mesa. Lo abrió por la mitad y sacó el marcapáginas, un trozo de cartulina marrón plastificada y con una margarita desecada dentro.

—No preguntaste sobre el otro ramo cuando lo viste, y sabías que me gustan las margaritas—Greg no dijo nada, sabía por su profesión que no era buena idea hablar en esos casos—. ¿Quieres que deduzca lo que pasó?

Era un poco vergonzoso, sí, pero no era eso lo importante.

—Te has quedado con mi margarita—"y no con las de ella" quedó suspendido en el aire.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada. Terminaron su respectiva taza de café en silencio, con la margarita entre ellos.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Tuvo que haberle hecho caso a Sally. Al día siguiente se levantó con dolor de garganta, un martillo golpeando el interior de su cabeza y un poco de fiebre, pero no era demasiado grave. No sería la primera vez que asistía a un juicio con 39ºC de temperatura, casi delirando, y aun así ganando. Pero lo peor vino cuando intentó maldecir a la cafetera por no tener café: no podía hablar. Estaba afónico. Le entró el pánico. Intentó hablar fuerte, después flojo; tomó media botella de miel, la poca leche que le quedaba, buscó medicamentos que pudieran hacerle efecto en menos de tres horas... Pero nada, cada vez que intentaba hablar parecía que intentaban matar a un camionero.

Intentó calmarse paseando de arriba abajo por su salón, pero no encontraba ninguna solución. En tres horas empezaba el juicio, y dudaba mucho que el juez permitiera un aplazamiento. Además, a la larga eso podría darles problemas. Y sus clientes no se lo merecían, Molly menos que nadie. No, no podía aplazarlo. Tenía que buscar a alguien para sustituirle, pero Sally era demasiado inexperta. Un colega a lo mejor podría hacerle el favor... ¡Claro, un colega! Quiso darse un cabezazo contra la pared, pero en vez de eso desconectó el móvil del cargador y le envió un mensaje a Mycroft.

Necesito tu ayuda URGENTE. ¿Puedes reunirte conmigo en la puerta de los juzgados en 30 min.? GL

A los pocos segundos recibió respuesta.

Estoy de camino.¿Algo que pueda hacer mientras tanto? MH

Solo espero que hoy no te haya dado por vestirte de turista. GL

Se vistió rápidamente, agarró su maletín y se subió al primer taxi libre que vio. Llegó cinco minutos antes de lo acordado, pero Mycroft ya estaba allí. Fue corriendo hacia él, no le importaba la fiebre, el dolor de cabeza o el de garganta.

—Gregory, ¿qué ocurre?—preguntó Mycroft preocupado.

Greg recuperó el aliento y cuando intentó explicarle lo que pasaba se frustró, porque no podía hablar. Sin embargo Mycroft lo entendió.

—Oh, no, ¿tan grave es?—se acercó a él tan rápidamente que Greg se asustó, pero se tranquilizó cuando notó la mano de Mycroft sobre su frente—. Tienes mucha fiebre. Debes ir a tu casa y descansar.

Greg negó efusivamente con la cabeza. No podía irse, y menos sin decirle lo que quería de él. Como no podía hablar le estrelló el maletín contra el pecho, esperando que Mycroft lo entendiera. Tampoco había que ser un genio para hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo?—Greg asintió. Esperó una negativa por su parte, había imaginado que tardaría horas en convencerle, pero no pasó—. De acuerdo, lo haré. No te tienes que preocupar, vete a descansar.

Greg volvió a negar efusivamente. Ese era con diferencia uno de los casos en los que más se había implicado. Aunque no estuviera delante del juez hablando por cientos de personas, necesitaba estar presente. Lo necesitaba y le frustraba no poder decírselo a Mycroft. Aunque no hizo falta.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Gregory. Créeme. Pero ningún caso, por importante que sea, merece que diezmes tu salud. Y sí—añadió cuando vio que Greg quería replicar, pero que no podía—, lo aprendí cuando me desperté en el hospital. No seas obtuso.

Greg volvió a negar con la cabeza y Mycroft se le quedó mirando severamente, con los labios formando una línea. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

—Gregory—Mycroft se acercó y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros—, por favor. No quiero que empeores. Es sólo un constipado; ve a casa, descansa apropiadamente y mañana podrás venir de público. Será más emocionante que el de hoy.

Greg quiso negar otra vez, pero se quedó quieto cuando una de las manos de Mycroft se posó en su mejilla, acunándola. Los ojos azules de Mycroft le atraparon y el tiempo se paró.

—Por favor, Gregory—dijo en un susurro.

Mycroft se acercó lentamente, y el corazón de Greg se disparó. Estaba quieto, paralizado. No podía moverse, y no sabía si realmente quería hacerlo. Sin embargo en vez de notar la presión de los labios de Mycroft sobre los suyos, la notó en su frente.

—Puede que te esté subiendo la fiebre—Mycroft se alejó un paso y todo volvió a la normalidad a su alrededor—. Como no te vayas a casa Bickerton te matará primero a ti por no cuidarte y después a mí por permitirte quedarte. Le explicaré a Molly la situación, no te preocupes.

No dijo nada. No porque no pudiera hablar, aunque estuviera sano seguiría sin poder decir nada. Dejó que Mycroft le llevara hasta un taxi y le dio la dirección de su casa. Se despidió palmeándole el hombro, y le aseguró que no había podido dejar el caso en manos de mejor abogado.

Una vez en su casa, vestido otra vez con el pijama y arropado en el sofá con una manta, se obligó a pensar que no estaba decepcionado. No podía estarlo simplemente porque Mycroft no le hubiera besado. ¿Por qué iba a besarle? Eran colegas, antiguos enemigos y aunque ahora eran más cercanos, sólo eran amigos.

No debía desear que le besara.

No debía pensar en Mycroft y Molly solos en una sala de los juzgados terminando de repasar el caso.

No debía sentir celos porque le hubiese llamado "Molly" en vez de "señorita Hooper".

No debía sentir nada de eso. Y sin embargo, lo hacía.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Un golpe seco le despertó con un susto, casi se cae del sofá. El salón estaba a oscuras, la manta enredada entre sus piernas, la televisión encendida, y aunque no notaba tanto dolor de garganta seguía sin poder hablar por mucho que intentara.

Otra serie de golpes le sobresaltaron otra vez. Llamaban a la puerta. Colocándose la manta sobre los hombros y limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo usado fue a abrir, dispuesto a echar a cualquiera que le hubiera molestado. Qué iluso. Mycroft estaba al otro lado de la puerta con una bolsa de plástico en una mano, su maletín en otra y una sonrisa en la cara. Su corazón se aceleró al recordar el episodio de esa mañana y deseó que no se notara en su cara.

—Te traigo la cena. Supuse que no estarías en condiciones de preparar nada.

Greg asintió y le dejó pasar. Encendió la luz del salón y de la cocina y se avergonzó por el estado en el que estaba su casa, tuvo que haberla limpiado esa semana. La mesa del café que tenía junto al sofá estaba llena de pañuelos usados, y si no fuera porque obviamente estaba enfermo sería una escena mucho más vergonzosa. No obstante Mycroft no comentó nada, se dirigió a la cocina tras dejar los maletines junto al sofá.

—He comprado sopa, espero que te apetezca. Y unos medicamentos que me han recomendado en la farmacia por si te habías quedado sin ellos.

Greg quería agradecérselo, y se frustraba por no poder hacerlo. Se metió en la cocina para ayudarle, por lo menos, pero Mycroft no le dejó.

—Siéntate en el sillón, ya me las arreglaré para encontrar lo necesario.

Volvió a poner las manos en sus hombros, como esa mañana, y le miró de arriba abajo con mirada crítica.

—Desde luego pareces estar mucho mejor. Puede que mañana estés en condiciones de ir.

Tan concentrado había estado en el propio Mycroft que se había olvidado del juicio. ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho?

—Siéntate en el salón y te contaré todo lo que ha ocurrido mientras cenamos. Te adelanto que tenemos el juicio asegurado.

Más tranquilo por las buenas noticias se relajó en su sofá y limpió como pudo la mesa de pañuelos usados. Al poco rato Mycroft dejó dos cuencos con sopa humeante en la mesa del café y se sentó junto a él para empezar a cenar.

—Molly te envía recuerdos. Hubo un momento que entró en pánico antes de que empezara el juicio, pero conseguí calmarla.

Ignoró esa sensación en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con la comida. Le escuchó atentamente mientras relataba todos los detalles del juicio, ni siquiera tuvo que escribirle preguntas en un papel. Había ido tal y como Greg había esperado. No había declarado nadie importante, eso sólo pasaría en los próximos días, pero era bueno saber que incluso en ese primer juicio todo les era favorable.

Cuando terminaron de comer Mycroft se llevó los cuencos a la cocina y escuchó el grifo del agua y ruidos de platos. Cuando se asomó por la puerta no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo: Mycroft Holmes, el mejor abogado el país, se había quitado la chaqueta, el chaleco, se había remangado las mangas de la camisa y estaba fregando. ¡Fregando a mano! Se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, viendo esa escena tan surrealista. Sabía que Mycroft sabía que estaba ahí, aunque no le dijese nada. Cuando terminó se secó las manos con un trapo y se quedó embobado viendo sus músculos contraerse.

—Deberías tomarte la medicación e irte a acostar. Vendré mañana por la mañana, y si veo que estás mejor iremos al juicio. ¿Te parece bien?

Greg asintió. Se tomó la pastilla que Mycroft le ofreció y le despidió en la puerta con un apretón en el brazo de agradecimiento. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo firme y fibroso que era. Cuando recuperara la voz se aseguraría de agradecerle apropiadamente.

Aun a pesar de la siesta, durmió muy bien toda la noche. Se despertó al amanecer sin dolor de cabeza y sin fiebre, aunque aún con la garganta dolorida y sin poder decir muchas palabras. Se duchó, tomó un desayuno suave y esperó a Mycroft como un perro que espera la llegada de sus dueños. Cuando fue a su casa y le examinó con esa mirada crítica, le dio el visto bueno y le dejó ir con él a los juzgados. No quería admitir que estaba nervioso delante de Mycroft, pero no hacía falta. Él lo sabía. Durante todo el viaje estuvo tranquilizándole demostrándole que se sabía el caso de memoria, cada número, cada cifra, cada nombre, cada porcentaje. Greg no dudaba de su capacidad como abogado, pero no podía evitar la sensación en su pecho.

Consiguió saludar a Molly unos minutos antes de empezar. Estaba más tranquila que él, seguramente porque tenía un juicio de ventaja. Y estaba contenta, tanto que le abrazó. Greg le correspondió el abrazo, cómo no hacerlo, y se separó justo cuando el alguacil les llamó para entrar. Se aseguró de sentarse donde pudiera ver a sus clientes y a Mycroft, aunque no tuvo que haberse preocupado. Era la primera vez que le veía actuar en un juicio. Había oído rumores y algún que otro vídeo -no completamente legal, tenía que añadir-, pero nada se comparaba a verle en vivo y en directo.

Mycroft caminaba por toda la sala como si la poseyera, asegurándose de que todos le veían y le escuchaban claramente. Su traje de tres piezas le daba un aire muy distinguido, sobre todo cuando hacía una argumentación tras otra sin vacilar, sin equivocar ni una palabra, sin dejar que Dimmock pudiera usar un descuido para defender a Baskerville. Era arte en su estado puro, y Greg no se había sentido tan fascinado en la vida como en ese momento. Fascinado y orgulloso, porque era cierto que no había mejor abogado que él.

Se notaba cuando interrogaba a testigos, a los clientes, a los de la empresa farmacéutica. Cuando rebatía un argumento de Dimmock, cuando se dirigía al público o al juez. Ni una vez se cruzaron sus miradas en ese juicio, y no quiso admitir que por ello le invitó después a uno de los restaurante que tanto le gustaban a Mycroft. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaban esos ojos azules, ni de lo mucho que le gustaba que se fijaran en él.

Fue lo único que quiso durante los siguientes juicios, que le mirara. Quería que le hiciera saber que estaban juntos en eso, que era alguien más aparte de un mero observador. Pero nunca lo hizo. Cuando terminaban los juicios esperaba a Mycroft, quien siempre salía con Molly, sonriendo los dos. Mirándose. Entonces abrazaba a Molly, la llevaba hasta su coche y después invitaba a Mycroft a algún sitio. Al principio cenaban en un restaurante, pero cuando entraban en algún local era consciente de las miradas apasionadas que dirigían a Mycroft. Por eso poco a poco fue llevándole más a su casa, donde cenaban comida a domicilio. No le importaba, quería que Mycroft le mirara solo a él.

Cuando estaba solo, sin la influencia de esos ojos azules, se asustaba de sus sentimientos. De la forma que fuera, como su colega, su enemigo, su amigo, Mycroft era suyo. Suyo. Nunca se había sentido así, y le asustaba. Aparte, nunca le había gustado un hombre de esa manera. No podía ser sano, pero no podía evitarlo.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Cada vez más le costaba concentrarse durante los juicios, pero sabía que el esfuerzo valía la pena.

El cambio en Gregory fue bastante gradual, pero lo disfrutó cada segundo. Se sorprendía por lo bien que había salido su plan aun a pesar del repentino constipado de Gregory, y si todo seguía igual de bien, ese día culminaría todo. El último día de juicio, con un veredicto a su favor, obviamente. Aun así no se permitió relajarse. Paseó frente al juez tal y como había hecho toda la semana anterior, dando lo mejor de sí para Gregory.

Se sentía poderoso por haber conseguido que Gregory se sintiera igual que él; porque sabía lo que estaba sintiendo: esos celos irrefrenables, esas ganas de devorar a alguien y poder hacerlo solo con la mirada; el deseo de querer a esa persona solo para ti. Quizá Gregory aún no se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, como la cantidad de chistes privados que compartían, lo dilatadas que estaban las pupilas de ambos cuando se miraban, los esporádicos roces que les hacían estremecer. Pero pronto lo haría. Pronto se enteraría de los sentimientos que Mycroft había guardado durante cuatro años, los miedos, las inseguridades, los celos. Había tenido que soportar un infarto para llegar hasta ese momento, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo sufrido.

—Dadas las pruebas y los testimonios que se han presentado en este juicio durante la última semana—dijo el juez imponiendo un silencio absoluto—, declaro que la empresa farmacéutica Baskerville ha cometido un fraude ...—mientras el juez seguía hablando, la señorita Hooper el agarraba la mano con fuerza—. Por consiguiente, el demandado debe dar una indemnización de doscientas mil libras esterlinas a los 245 demandantes y retirar inmediatamente el tratamiento experimental así como eliminar el fármaco en los próximos 60 días. En caso de no hacerlo, el presidente de la farmacéutica Baskerville, el doctor Frankland, deberá cumplir una condena de 15 años en prisión. Se levanta la sesión.

Mycroft se levantó, esperando dar la enhorabuena a la señorita Hooper e ir inmediatamente con Gregory, pero se vio envuelto en los brazos asfixiantes de la mujer mientras le daba una y otra vez las gracias. Le palmeó delicadamente la espalda varias veces, pero la mujer no se daba por aludida.

—Molly—dijo la voz rasposa de Gregory.

Los dos se giraron para verle con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa. Sin esperar ni un segundo la señorita Hooper le soltó y abrazó fuertemente a Gregory, enterrando su cara en su cuello y dejando salir lágrimas de felicidad y alivio. No estaba celoso en esa ocasión, porque sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho Gregory: apartarla de él, no buscar su afecto. Empezó a hacerlo aquella vez en la cafetería cuando conoció a la señorita Hooper. Le agarró la mano para ver la reacción de Gregory y se sorprendió al ver cómo literalmente le quitaba su mano. Al principio lo hacía inconscientemente, pero estaba seguro de que a esas alturas lo hacía a propósito. sobre todo con la mirada que le echó Gregory en ese momento mientras la abrazaba.

—No sé cómo os lo puedo agradecer, de verdad—dijo Molly una vez paró de llorar. Sus padres estaban a su lado, llorando también, aunque menos descompuestos que su hija.

—Es nuestro trabajo—dijo Gregory con su voz rasposa—. Nos alegramos de haber hecho el mundo un poco más justo.

—No recuperaremos a nuestro hijo—dijo el padre de la señorita Hooper—, pero hemos conseguido evitar que otros pasen lo mismo que nosotros. Muchísimas gracias.

Todos los agradecimientos fueron para Gregory, él estaba en un segundo plano. No le importaba. Por una vez, ese era el caso de Gregory y no tenía intención de quitarle el mérito. Si no hubiera sido por su trabajo incesable y sus anotaciones, no habría tenido una base sólida para ganar el juicio.

Otros clientes se acercaron a Gregory a darle las gracias cuando la señorita Hooper y su familia se acercaron a él.

—Muchas gracias, Mycroft—le dijo la señorita Hooper—. Sin ti tampoco habría sido posible.

—Todo es mérito de Gregory. Yo sólo me limité a seguir sus instrucciones.

—Cuidale, por favor.

Le dio un último abrazo y se fue con sus padres. Sabía que no sería la última vez que la viera, y le daría pena no hacerlo. Aun con todo era una mujer notable y valiente.

—¿Te apetece celebrarlo?—escuchó decir a Gregory a sus espaldas. El juzgado estaba prácticamente vacío, los alguaciles tardarían poco en echarles.

—Por supuesto. ¿Te apetece una cena?

—La duda ofende.

Pasearon uno al lado del otro, en silencio, disfrutando del atardecer de Londres y del bullicio de las calles.

—Gracias, Mycroft.

—Te diré lo mismo que a la señorita Hooper: sólo seguí tus indicaciones. Este caso lo has ganado tú.

—¿Qué ha pasado con lo de "Molly"? ¿Os habéis peleado?

Se sorprendió de que se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle.

—No, seguimos tratándonos en los mismos términos de siempre. Quizá, y sólo quizá, lo tergiversé un poco a mi favor.

—¿Nunca la has llamado por su nombre en privado?

—No, ni tengo intención de hacerlo.

Se pararon junto a la barandilla del Támesis, un barco tocó la bocina en ese momento.

—Si no te conociera—dijo Gregory completamente serio—, diría que intentabas darme celos—Mycroft no contestó, no quería hacerlo—. Espera, ¿celos? ¿Querías darme celos?

—Dado lo que ha pasado entre nosotros las últimas semanas no deberías sorprenderte tanto.

—¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado, exactamente?

Mycroft arrinconó a Gregory contra la barandilla, quedando a sólo centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Que me deseas—Gregory no contestó—. Puedes hablar con libertad, estás en presencia de tu abogado. Lo que se diga ahora no lo sabrá nadie.

—Qué nivel, tengo el mismo abogado que el Primer Ministro.

—Y que el príncipe Guillermo.

—Menos mal que están casados, si no tendría que asistir a todas tus reuniones con ellos.

Sin previo aviso le agarró de la solapa del traje y le atrajo hacia él para besarle. Sí, por fin, después de tanto tiempo podía probar esos labios. Sabían dulces, a naranja ya chocolate. Una variedad que sólo se podía encontrar en tiendas muy específicas; no sabía que le gustara tanto el chocolate como para...

Gregory puso una mano en su cuello y la otra agarró su cintura. Sus cuerpos se rozaban, sus lenguas luchaban, y no era suficiente. Mycroft sabía que nunca tendría suficiente de Gregory.

—Vamos a mi casa—dijo Mycroft entre besos.

—Sí, sí. Quiero follarte en tu cama. Y después en la mía.

Las palabras fueron directamente a su entrepierna. Restregó una contra la otra y gimió en la boca de Gregory al notar su erección. Tardaron bastante en saciarse lo suficiente como para separarse. Mycroft le agarró de la mano y le llevó hasta su casa, a pocos metros de allí. Nunca le había llevado, a la mañana siguiente se aseguraría de enseñarle bien todas las habitaciones. En ese momento sólo quería que viera su dormitorio.

Gregory le empujó sobre las sábanas azules y le quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco desesperadamente.

—¿Sabes lo celoso que me sentía cuando no me mirabas en los juicios?

Quería que se sintiera así.

—¿Sabes lo que odio pensar que puedes permitir a otra persona poner sus manos sobre ti?

Gimió cuando notó sus labios sobre el cuello expuesto. Le fue desabrochando la camisa y cuando se la quitó invirtió las posiciones, poniéndose encima de Gregory.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo sintiendo eso mismo, Gregory?—le quitó la chaqueta y la camisa con la misma desesperación—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aguantando las miradas que los clientes te echan? ¿Cuánto trabajo de más he tenido que aceptar para alejarlos de ti?

Le mordió el cuello con desesperación, quería marcarle y que los demás supieran que era suyo.

—¿Por eso me quitabas los casos?—gimoteó Gregory mientras hundía sus dedos en su espalda.

—Prefería que me gritases a que uno de ellos te pidiera una cita.

Acarició la erección de Gregory sobre la tela del pantalón y sonrió al notar que movía sus caderas para aumentar la fricción.

—¿Por qué... no... me lo... dijiste?

—Me llamarías loco—le desabrochó el botón el pantalón y le bajó la cremallera—. No habrías vuelto a mirarme, o gritarme.

Mordía y lamía todo lo que podía, estaba desesperado por sentir a Gregory retorcerse de placer.

—Tuve una cita con Molly—le mordió un pezón más fuerte de lo que debía, no le gustaba que mencionara a nadie mientras estaba así con él—. Todo iba bien hasta que...

Gregory gimió cuando lamió su erección sobre los calzoncillos.

—¿Hasta qué?—le presionó Mycroft.

—Hasta que te mencioné—como recompensa liberó su gruesa y larga erección de los calzoncillos y los bajó con los pantalones hasta los tobillos. Los zapatos no le dejaban quitárselos, pero Gregory lo hizo él solo empujando todo al suelo con sus pies. Les giró a ambos y se quedó sobre él—. Pienso castigarte por ello.

De un tirón le bajó pantalones y calzoncillos. Su erección rebotó en el aire y sin previo aviso Gregory engulló la mitad.

—¡Greg!—gritó Mycroft agarrándole del pelo canoso.

Quería quitarse los pantalones para rodear a Gregory con sus piernas, y aunque lo intentó el peso de Gregory no se lo permitió; ni sus atenciones. Succionaba cada mamada, lo acompañaba con movimientos de lengua y a veces en la punta le mordía suavemente.

—Greg, no... No sigas, no aguanto... ¡Greg!

—Eso es, llámame Greg—le dijo con sonrisa picarona.

Le hizo el favor de quitarle zapatos y pantalones, dejándole completamente desnudo. Ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones, y necesitaba sentirle por completo. Le agarró de la nuca y le atrajo para un acalorado beso. Su cuerpo desnudo se posó sobre él, tanto contacto se sentía como una carga de electricidad en su cuerpo. Movieron sus caderas para frotar sus erecciones y Mycroft perdió el control. Movió sus caderas sin pudor ni vergüenza, clavó sus dedos en el trasero de Gregory y dejó que inundara su boca con su lengua.

—¿Tienes lubricante?—preguntó Gregory contra sus labios.

—Cajón derecho—respondió Mycroft antes de morderle el labio inferior.

Difícilmente, porque Mycroft no le dejaba moverse, consiguió el lubricante y una tira de condones.

—¿Cuántos necesitas?—Gregory se mojó dos dedos con el lubricante.

—Dos dedos, hazlo rápido.

Con una sonrisa tanteó la entrada de Mycroft e introdujo un dedo. Hacía un tiempo que no lo sentía y se tensó. Gregory empezó a murmurarle al oído y a masturbarle con su mano libre para recuperar la erección.

Oh, sí, por fin estaba dentro de él.

—Sí, sí, ¡sí! ¡Ahí, ahí! ¡Dios, Greg!—gritó cuando metió el segundo dedo.

—Eres ruidoso, me gusta—comentó Gregory—. ¿Cuántos te han visto así, tan irresistible?—le mordió el interior de un muslo y dejó de mover los dedos en su interior.

—Greeeeg, no...—se quejó Mycroft moviendo sus caderas para empalarse en los dedos, pero Gregory no le dejaba.

—¿Cuántos?—exigió saber una vez más.

—No sé, no lo sé—sólo podía pensar en Gregory, en sus dedos, en sus labios, sus dientes, su erección contra su pierna—. Sólo tú, Greg. Siempre has sido tú, por favor...

—Sólo yo podré verte así—dijo dándole besos de mariposa en su recuperada erección—. Y sólo tú podrás verme cuando me folles.

—Greg, por favor—volvió a rogarle moviendo las caderas.

Con una sonrisa Gregory sacó los dedos de su interior y se puso un condón. Mycroft abrió las piernas todo lo posible, sujetando las rodillas contra su pecho y vio a Gregory morderse el labio inferior.

—Mycroft, eres hermoso.

Sintió la intrusión poco a poco hacerse paso, y cuando superó el círculo de músculos se relajó para que llegara hasta el final, para que le llenara por completo. Sintió los testículos contra su trasero y respiró profundamente, sentía que se iba a ahogar con tantas sensaciones. Era grueso, largo, perfecto.

—Tan caliente... Tan húmedo...—murmuró Gregory. Tenía los ojos cerrados y cara de concentración—. Tan intenso... ¡Dios, Myc!—exclamó cuando presionó los músculos para arropar la erección de Gregory en su interior.

—Muévete—le ordenó. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando eso, estaba impaciente. Quería aguantar, pero sus ganas por correrse eran mayores en ese momento.

Gregory agarró sus tobillos, los puso en alto y apoyándose levemente en ellos empezó a embestirle. Oh, sí, eso era el paraíso. Una gota de sudor caía por la sien de Gregory, rodeando su cara roja de concentración. Abrió los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron. Siguieron mirándose fijamente mientras le embestía cada vez más rápido, no había sentido nada tan íntimo en su vida. Sin apartar la mirada Mycroft comenzó a masturbarse y se escuchó un fuerte gemido, aunque no estaba seguro de quién. La habitación era una sinfonía de gemidos, el sonido del lubricante y el de lo testículos de Gregory chocando contra su trasero. No aguantaría mucho más. Con tres sacudidas más Mycroft se corrió sobre su estómago sin apartar los ojos de los de Greg. Estaba murmurando algo, pero no sabía qué era. Cerró los ojos ante el mayor clímax que había sentido en mucho tiempo y apretó todo lo que pudo los músculos sobre Gregory. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Gregory estaba resoplando, la cara contraída por el esfuerzo y el placer, y le embestía una y otra vez, dejó que le usara para llegar al clímax.

Vio en su cara el momento exacto en el que se corrió, y mientras tanto murmuraba "mío, mío, eres mío".

Se derrumbó sobre él, jadeando como si acabara de correr una maratón. Mycroft le acarició el pelo con una mano y la espalda con la otra. Le besó la coronilla, la frente todo lo que podía alcanzar.

—Tuyo. Siempre he sido tuyo—le susurró a Gregory al oído.

Con lo que parecía ser un esfuerzo sobrehumano salió de él y dejó el condón usado al final de la cama. Ya lo recogerían al día siguiente, en ese momento lo que quería era meterse bajo las sábanas con Gregory y no soltarle nunca más. Les arropó a los dos y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gregory. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, si llegó a dormirse, pero la vibración de la voz de Gregory en su pecho le despertó un poco.

—¿Cuatro años?—preguntó solamente, y no necesitaba decir más.

—Sí. Los celos eran insoportables.

—Pero también me hacías comentarios mordaces.

—Quería ser gracioso y caerte bien.

Gregory le abrazó aún más fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Ahora eso no importa. Eres mío.

—Tuyo y mío—respondió Mycroft dejándose llevar por el sueño y las caricias de Gregory en su espalda.

 

.  
.  
.

 

—¡Oh, venga ya!—oyó gritar a Gregory.

Dejó los platos sucios del desayuno sobre la encimera se asomó al salón. Gregory estaba mirando la televisión, concretamente el canal de noticias y una imagen de manifestantes frente al parlamento con pancartas sobre Patrimonio Cultural.

—Iré preparando los ingredientes para esta noche—dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa. Gregory le lanzó un cojín y lo agarró al vuelo.

Se acercó a él para dejar el cojín en el sofá y aprovechando el movimiento se tumbó sobre él y le besó. Pasó sus manos por el cabello húmedo de Gregory y desabrochó el cinturón del albornoz para pasar sus manos por su cuerpo desnudo.

—Me he corrido dos veces en las últimas 10 horas, no soy ningún chaval.

—Eso no impide que pueda disfrutar de tu maravilloso cuerpo—dijo Mycroft mientras bajaba por su torso dándole besos.

Gregory se reclinó un poco más sobre el sofá y de repente se cambió el canal de televisión.

—...la farmacéutica Baskerville—nada más escuchar el nombre los dos pararon y se giraron hacia el televisor—. Es uno de los mayores logros judiciales en nuestro país, según lo ha anunciado el presidente de Bickerton & Co.

—Pero Karen—dijo la presentadora del programa, uno sensacionalista y de prensa rosa—, tengo entendido que ha ocurrido algo más interesante fuera del juzgado.

—Así es. Después de que acabara el último juicio, los dos abogados de la acusación fueron a dar un paseo y se les tomó estas fotos en una situación bastante comprometida.

Pasaron a mostrar varias fotos de ellos dos besándose, pero claramente se veía el deseo que tenían en ese momento.

—Estamos hablando de dos de los abogados más importantes de este país, Mycroft Holmes y Gregory Lestrade, ambos abogados indispensables en Bickerton & Co., bufete contratado por personalidades como el Primer Ministro, la familia real y varios dirigentes políticos internacionales.

Mycroft no sabía si reír o llorar. Podría tener repercusión en su carrera profesional, incluso a lo mejor podría afectar a sus clientes más conservadores. Sin embargo sus pensamientos no fueron más allá cuando oyó que Gregory empezó a reír.

—¿Por qué ríes? Si esto llega a oídos equivocados, podríamos poner al bufete en un serio aprieto.

—¿De verdad crees que Bickerton va a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para hacer propaganda? Además—dijo Gregory invirtiendo sus posiciones y dejando a Mycroft bajo él—, así por fin todos sabrán que eres mío.

Atacó su cuello, mordió y lamió toda la extensión.

—Te recuerdo que el más celoso aquí soy yo, debería ser el más contento.

—Nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por ello, soy tuyo.

—Tuyo y mío—dijo Mycroft dándole un dulce beso.

—Tuyo y mío—respondió Gregory.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hasta aquí el fic! Espero que os haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado. 
> 
> Aquí os dejo con algunas anotaciones que he puesto a lo largo del fic:
> 
> *Para los que no habéis leído mis otros fics, Daniel Bickerton es un personaje que me inventé en "El universo no deja nada al azar" y al que siempre pongo como superior/jefe de Greg, sea cual sea el fic y la situación. Es un hombre alto, con el pelo castaño alborotado, ojos marrones, gafas con grandes lentes y buena persona, además de responsable y justo. Para mí es un antiguo conocido, pero me ha parecido apropiado aclararlo por si surgía alguna confusión.
> 
> *Holy Ground, Suelo Sagrado en castellano, es un nombre de una constructora que también me he inventado.
> 
> *Respecto al caso en el que condenaron a un joven por encontrar su móvil en la escena de un crimen, es un caso de verdad que ocurrió aquí en España. No me acuerdo de más detalles, pero afortunadamente absolvieron al chico y reconocieron su inocencia.
> 
> *No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona la Justicia en Reino Unido, lo poco que sé es por la película de Bridget Jones. Así que finjamos que se parece más o menos a lo que he escrito, ¿vale? Y si se parece al sistema estadounidense, son imaginaciones vuestras (ejem, ejem).
> 
> *El caso en el que aparece Molly, el de la farmacéutica, lo he basado en un caso de la serie Suits, una serie de abogados ambientada en Estados Unidos. Muy recomendable, por cierto (y quien diga que me pude haber basado un poco en esa serie para hacer esto, miente. Ejem, ejem). No me acuerdo muy bien del caso así que es posible que al final ni se acabara pareciendo, pero lo tenía en mente mientras lo escribía así que merece que lo mencione.
> 
> *El hermano de Molly se llama Mike por la serie de Mike y Molly. Me hizo gracia ponerlo como referencia.
> 
> *La margarita significa inocencia y pureza, pero también están ligadas al amor al ser las flores con las que se hace el juego de "me quiere, no me quiere". Representan la inocencia de Mycroft por querer hacer las cosas bien con Gregory, aunque lo estropea todo sin darse cuenta de ello. Y el juego con los pétalos me pareció apropiado para este fic. Me imagino a Mycroft haciéndolo, sentado en su despacho, y no puedo aguantar las ganas de reír.
> 
> ¡Un beso y hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
